Capturing the Innocent
by good good goood bye
Summary: Due to certain dramatic and hilarious circumstances, innocent Sakura and cynical Syaoran find themselves together. Can their love survive Sakura's college boyfriend, Syaoran's shady past, and a gang that threatens to destroy them both?
1. Kidnapped

i so missed writing a CCS fic, so i made another one, COMPLETELY different from the last one.

so I hope you all enjoy.This is the prologues, so it's pretty short....ok, very short

Capturing the Innocent

Chapter One

Revenge

A young girl with light auburn hair and mesmerizing green eyes was busy flirting with some guy who had orders a hamburgers with a side order of fires. As she smiled her white shiny smile that every guy melted at, she gave the guy his food and gave him a wink. He grinned back at her and left to join his buddies who were whopping and cheering for being to talk to the most popular, sexiest girl in Japan. Beautiful, popular, and talented, this teenage waitress at age sixteen had everything going for her.

That's right everybody. Sakura Kinomoto had the perfect life.

And why not. Sakura had a great best friend from fourth grade, Tomoyo Daidouji. A hot boyfriend, Yukito, who was a _college student_, and the whole population of Tomoeda High School worshipping her every step and move.

Sometimes, being popular rocked.

Sakura walked swaying her hips past the guys as she took an order. Her best friend, Tomoyo smiled up at her.

"I'll have some fries, Saku-chan. And try not to make the guys behind you drool too much. You'll make my poor baby clean it up," she teased.

Sakura twirled her light blue skirt a little.

"Not my fault Eriol-kun wanted to work here as a janitor," she grinned.

"Hey, his uniform is kind of sexy," Tomoyo growled playfully.

Both friends were laughing and talking with each other, smiles plastered on each face. Sakura flipped her shoulder length hair back and giggled, knowing there were many male eyes on her, watching every curve.

She, however, didn't know that certain pair of amber eyes were watching her too.

Syaoran Li was a previous nerd in high school. He was always picked on, always made fun of, and he never was one to get any dates. Then, when he graduated high school, he vowed that one day, he would be the most wanted man in Japan. He left and spent a year in Hong Kong, training and working out, soon forming the Black Wolf Gang. This gang was mostly made up of male Li's, taking young innocent girls, mostly popular ones, to rape and take for pleasurable purposes.

Li hated popular girls. They made his life a living hell when he was younger. Now at age twenty, he wanted revenge on the girls who thought they owned the world.

And he had his eyes set on pretty little Sakura.

Syaoran licked his lips in anticipation. He heard from reliable sources that Sakura was the most wanted girl ion his previous high school. He heard that she was bad in school, made of the geeks, and toyed with any man's mind.

But the one thing he knew about her that most important was that she was still a virgin.

How he was going to love taking her virginal blood.

"Hey Xiao, you ready?" the man in front of him asked. His brother in law, Takashi, asked.

"Yeah," he nodded.

Both men put on black masks, only revealing their eyes and pulled out their guns. They were through staring from the window. They marched in without a care in the world.

"This is a hold-up!" Takashi yelled, his gun out pointing at innocent bystanders.

Everyone inside WacDonald's screamed.( a/n: WacDonald's, silly I know, but I am so amused by how Inuyasha has this little restaurant there, so go with me here).

"Everybody down to the floor!" Syaoran bellowed. "Except you!"

He pointed at Sakura who stood still with fear. Her green eyes widened slowly as she wondered what the hell those two men wanted with her.

"Sakura!" Tomoyo screamed.

Syaoran came over to her and pulled out handcuffs from his pocket. He connected he and Sakura together.

"Let me go you freak!" she screamed and struggled.

Syaoran pulled her hair slightly and felt up her shirt. Sakura froze at the actions that this thief was making on her.

"Don't scream or struggle. Save that for the bedroom," Syaoran growled huskily in her ear. Then he covered her mouth with his free un-cuffed hand. Both he and Takashi left the fast food restaurant. Syaoran opened up the backseat door of his sleek stretch limo. Takashi sat in the from ready to drive away before police were involved.

Sakura had already fainted from the shock. Syaoran smirked at her. She may have been popular, but she was still so innocent.

_Oh yeah, this is gonna be fun_, he thought.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

kay, you all know the drill!

review pleasies!

-Celi


	2. I would Rather Die

omg!omfg! that was alot of reviews for one chappie! omg! thanks so much you guys!!!wow! i am so happy and giddy! thank you all so much!!!!

alright ::claps hands together:: dedication time!

-schoolqueen-all my fics will be ss! i love ss! ::sigh:: im so happy you reviewed!::sends you blue and yellow roses::

-chikichiki-i know! poor syaoran!!!!oh wellz, he's a bad ass now...a very sex badass...::sends you blue and yellow roses::

-MiniSparky-you know...i dont really know....i'll see how it works out, who knows?::sends you blue and yellow roses::

-kenshinlover2002-sorry, but I mean she had a bff since the fourth grade, not that shes in the 4th grade. oh, and saku seems pretty nice...but read to find out more!::Sends you blue and yellow roses::

-Crystalz Tearz-thank you so much!::Sends you blue and yellow roses::

-**Randy the Random Wasn't Me**-first of all, I like your penname. I tried saying it three times, it was quite hilarious and humiliating. Second, dude, lighten up. She did not get messed up, I never said she was messed up, and how do you know she is even going to get messed up!!!It was only the first chapter! And third, i know that the plot is very common, but it's the way the it is written that sets a fic apart from most other fics. I am pretty happy and pleased with the way I write my fics and other people seem to be too, and i am not saying this because i am cocky, but because the reviews I get are very encouraging. And finally, I ALWAYS make grammar/spelling mistakes!!!! Dont ask me why but I could put them through so many spell checks and still have grammar issues. I am WORKING on that little issue. Now, because you are my first ever flame, at least that hat I think it is, you get the honorable privelegde of getting these non existing blue and yellow roses that i give to all my reviewers cause i'm nice like that!::sends you blue and yellow roses::

Black-Fire-Drangon-15-of course they are gonna be fun! i love having my fics to be fun! ( i am high on sugar, ignore me)::sends you blue and yellow roses::

-YingFa-lilWolf-Lover-for some twisted reason, Eriol as a janitor amuses the hell outta me...::sends you blue and yellow roses::

-Wolf Jade-thanks! I am so glad!!!!::Sedns you blue and yellow roses::

-Black wolf girl-i will!!!thanks!!::sends you blue and yellow roses::

-AsongforXX-thanks so much! hope you like this chappie!::sends you blue and yellow roses::

-Sieg1308-you are such a loyal reviewer, thank you so much! i will worship the ground you walk on for as long as I live!!!::Sends you blue and yellow roses::

zeddy222-i did update fast, which is like a miracle for me!::Sends you blue and yellow roses::

-anz.viet-thanks so much for reviewing! hope you enjoy!

-Rinoa Leonheartilly -i dont know if she is or not. i have to figure that out...::sends you blue and yellow roses::

-burberry-babe-do you realize i almost updated w.out putting your name in!!!::Sends you blue and yellow roses::

kay now here we go

Capturing the Innocent

Chapter Two

I would Rather Die

Sakura woke up real dazed and confused. Her head was banging inside her, and she rubbed her temples gingerly. _Crap, exactly what I need right now. A migraine,_ she frowned. At first she wondered why she felt so woozy but the day's events suddenly caught up to her. Sakura no longer concentrated on her headache, but more on the question of; _where in the hell am I?_

Her green orbs scanned the humongous room she was in now. The entire room was green. Just green. In fact, she felt very out of place with her light blue waitress uniform on. Then she remembered she was kidnapped while working. She inspected her body and found no marks or evidence of being raped. _Yet, _Sakura thought with worry. She got up from the silky bed that was so inviting and comfortable. She reached for the door but of course, it was locked.

"Perfect, what a way to spend a day!" she kicked the door in agony, although it really didn't do much made cause an excruciating pain to her toes. She started to pace around the middle in the middle of the room. There was no window; the door was locked, so there was no way out.

Then a plan struck to her like lightning. When someone was going to come in to check on her, she would use her martial arts move on him or her, and run like hell was after her. All in all, it was a pretty stupid plan, but it was all she had.

The door clicked and Sakura looked expectantly at the door, waiting. The door creaked open and in came a gorgeous male who didn't look too much older than her. He had messy chestnut brown hair and amber eyes that had a tint of brown in them. Sakura would have stared and most likely flirt, but chances were he was probably her kidnapper.

"Hi-ya!" Sakura leg swung, trying to make contact with the man's chest.

Syaoran's instincts took over and dodged swiftly and caught her leg. He swung her and she fell to the floor with a thud.

"Don't try that crap on me, little one. You're not the only one here who knows martial arts," he cocked an eyebrow. "Although I do have to give you credit; you _are _the only girl so far who has at least tried to defend herself instead of cowering in fear like an injured puppy. I give you props, Kinomoto."

"How the hell do you know my name, jackass?" Sakura stood up, sounding a whole lot braver than she actually felt. "And what do you want from me?"

"Tsk, tsk," Syaoran shook his head. "Such manners."

"Answer my question, you jackass!" Sakura screamed.

"You know, for a girl who has just been kidnapped, you sure aren't very concerned about the trouble your pretty little mouth can cause," she amused Syaoran. She definitely was different. Sakura fumed but knew he was right.

"I don't even know you. What do you want from me?" she asked, trying to control her temper.

"Kinomoto, do you like being popular?" Syaoran asked curiously, sitting down in a nearby chair, eyeing her intently.

Sakura looked at him confused. "You know, you should have never shown me your face. Now I can describe you to the police once I am out of here."

"Answer my question," he told her dangerously.

"Well, what kind of question is that? Yeah, I like being popular, so what? Normal people like being liked!" she answered him, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Yeah, I used to want to be liked too. But you popular bitches never were smart enough to get past the outer exterior of a person. Instead, you all had to torture me and make life a living hell!" he roared.

Sakura's eyes widened in surprise. _He _was made fun of? As much as she hated to admit it, this guy was _hot_. He had the messy bad-boy hair, and mesmerizing eyes. And she was also willing to bet that under his clothes was an extremely tanned muscular body, complete with a set of washboard abs. What kind of girl in their right mind would make fun of a guy like him?

"So now, I am taking my sweet revenge on all you bitches who think hat they own the world," he suddenly came on to her with no warning.

"Stop!" she screamed. Syaoran was kissing her roughly and moved to harshly nibbling her neck. He was fondling her and she felt used. Then it clicked on her. _He is going to rape me! All because he was made fun of in high school! Hell no! He ain't getting shit!_

Sakura kneed him in his sensitive area and he let go of her in an instant. He fell to the floor howling in pain and tears were threatening to fall from his eyes in pain. He looked at her, eyes red in rage.

"You fucking, little bitch! What the fuck was that for?" he bellowed. (A/n: I am taking this little rage from a true event. I accidentally kneed a guy and he went all psycho on me. If I wasn't scared that he might whack me back, it was pretty funny) Sakura backed up against the wall, but then stood up straighter.

"I don't know what kind of sick things go through your twisted head, but get this straight; I will NOT allow a man to force himself on me!" she roared back.

"You willing to bet on that!" Syaoran stood up, ignoring the pain.

"Listen, if the guys at my school didn't get any, what makes you think that you can?" she sot at him.

"Because your life in on the line," he stated simply, taking out a gun from his pocket. He pointed it to her forehead, his finger on the trigger. Sakura looked scared for a moment but stood her ground.

"I'd rather die than be used up like a rag doll! I refuse to become anyone's whore!" she said defensively.

Syaoran was strongly taken aback. Okay, so maybe he did rape and take and take advantage of young girls, but he never killed them. So when this Kinomoto girl said she'd father be dead than actually get raped, he was in a very difficult predicament. He could tell by the determination in her eyes that she was not going to back down. He put his gun away and turned towards the door.

"Food will up in about an hour or so. Until then, make your self comfortable," he said, not facing her before leaving.

Sakura was bewildered. For one thing, she was still alive. And second of all, she was un-raped. But something was troubling her. Why didn't her kidnapper kill her? She was in no position to stop him.

_Unless, _she smirked. _He can't kill me. He doesn't have the balls to. Which mean I am safe._

_Oh, this is going to be so much fun._

ooooooo

Syaoran was sitting with some of his friends from the Black Wolf Gang. He was quiet. Too quiet. His best friend and second cousin, Ryou was worried. He and another member had captured another girl. And not just any girl, but a virgin. And Syaoran had just come out of her room. Normally, he'd be bragging about how he traumatized the girl and yadda, yadda, blah, blah, blah. But now, he looked like he was in shock.

"Er...Xiao...so what happened to the Kinomoto chick?" he asked attentively. Syaoran just shook his head.

"She...she would not let me rape her," he answered in a daze.

All of the males that were in audio range gasped in shock.

"She said she'd rather die than be someone's whore. Guys, you know we don't kill the girls we take," he ran his hand through his hair in frustration.

"Well, don't rape her then," Ryou suggested.

"And just let her go! What the fuck are you thinking! She saw my face!" he rounded on him.

"No, just...how do I explain this...what is the one thing a girl can't stand experiencing?"

"A 'bad hair day'" Syaoran said sarcastically.

"No, heartbreak," Ryou answered slapping his forehead. "I mean, didn't you hated to be heartbroken?"

"Yeah, but how the hell is she gonna be heartbroken staying here?" Syaoran questioned looking at him skeptically.

Ryou smirked at him and Syaoran finally got the whole gist of it.

"There is no fucking way I am going to go out with that shallow-minded tramp-in-training, I can't stand them!" Syaoran raised his fists.

"No hear me out!" Ryou held his hands up in defense. "You'd be betraying her. Completely make her vulnerable and lose all of her confidence. She'd be in love and you'd like...stabbing her in the back. She'd probably fall into depression. And she most likely can't do or say anything to the police because after you completely break her down, she won't have the guts to. Think about it; she'd lose all of her pride and dignity. Just like what you lost when you were her age. She'd be way worse off than all the other girls we took."

As Ryou was explaining it to him, Syaoran found that he actually made sense. All he had to do was pretend to 'love her,' break her shallow heart, and bang! Another well off traumatized popular girl who will regret ever making a mockery of people who weren't like her.

_Hmm...this will be fun after all..._

_-----------------------------------------------_

_kay yall, dont expect another quick update. so sorry, but next chappie will take me awhile._

_-Celi_


	3. Radio Wars

sorry for a long update! im trying hard to update all my fics, but its kinda hard now!!! but here's another chappie, its kinda suckie, but yeah...thank you all so much for your reviews!!!!

dedications-

-animated freak-seriously, i didnt think that either, i really dont know how i cam up with that idea...::sends you bleu and yellow roses::

-Wolf Jade-ah, saku-chan is strong, so who knows...::sends you blue and yellow roses::

-burberry-babe-not so proud of em nowsince i took like....over a month....heh heh....::sends you blue and yellow roses::

-schoolqueen-yeah he does, cause hes so freaking hott!!!::Sends you blue and yellow roses::

-Kurisutaru-thanks so much for the reviews!!!::sends you blue and yellow roses::

-Sieg1308-omg!!!you are too cool!!!!i love you!!!(in a writer-fan way, not a creepy way) thank you so much for being there since the beginning!::Sends you blue and yellow roses::

-Kawaii Bell-im so sorry for taking so long!!!::Sends you blue and yellow roses::

-zeddy222-thank so much for your review!::sends you blue and yellow roses::

-chikichiki-ahh! thanks so much! you r also a loyal reviewer!::sends you blue and yellow roses::

-starmoon88-err.thanks?::sends you blue and yellow roses::

-AnimeObsessionFantasy-heh heh, my mind's in the gutter rite now...::sends you blue and yellow roses::

-kawaii-bunny-thank you so much for the review!!!::sends you blue and yellow roses::

-czee-there will also be humor....::sends you blue and yellow roses::

-kenshinlover2002-so much fun, mwa ha ha ha ha ha!::Sends you blue and yellow roses::

-Saakuralover-hey no prob. thanks so much for liking the fic!!

**Capturing the Innocent**

**Chapter Three**

**Radio Wars**

Sakura was desperately tying her bed sheets together to get out through the window. According to her way of thinking, it has worked in the movies she has seen. Basically, she was real hungry and very tired of being in the same room. She finally finished the Devil's Knot on the sheets. She held the tied up rope proudly in front of her.

"You are my way outta here, my friend," Sakura exclaimed to the rope she had created.

"First sign of madness, talking to inanimate objects," a deep voice chuckled behind her. Sakura jumped in surprise but merely glared back at the person who mocked her.

"You!" she said threateningly. "What do you want?"

Syaoran merely yawned. He held a tray of food for her.

"You aren't hungry? Well then I guess I'll just go-"

"Wait! Food!" Sakura jumped and snatched the plate away from her captive. She began stuffing down the ham sandwiches made for her. Syaoran sweat dropped at this horrific sight.

"Er…usually, girls don't eat like they're possessed, just letting you know…" Syaoran told her. Sakura gave him another dirty look.

"I've been here for at least six hours, and I haven't eaten in like nine, I'm freakin' starving!" she yelled defensively. She looked at her rope once again and smiled to herself.

"You know, you are not going to need that," Syaoran raised an eyebrow.

"Why?" Sakura said through a sandwich mouthful.

"A. We're on the first floor, you could've just jumped out the window. B. The windows are bared, so unless you can melt steel, you're not going anywhere. And C. we're letting you go anyways."

Sakura chocked in surprise. As soon as she began coughing violently, Syaoran worriedly rushed to her and began performing the Heimlich maneuver. Finally, Sakura coughed up part of the bread she had been chocking on.

"Are you alright?" Syaoran asked her. His hands were just under Sakura's breasts and she was breathing in deeply, so they were expanding. Syaoran started to blush for some unknown reason. _What the fuck? She is not the first girl I've touched. Why the hell am I suddenly hot?_

"I'm alright," Sakura breathed softly. Then she realized what position she was in. her voice grew colder. "Get. Off. Me. You. Pervert."

Syaoran backed away as if he was caught on fire. Both stood up and brushed themselves off.

"So, you're letting me go?" Sakura asked, smoothing out her waitress skirt. Syaoran nodded.

"On one condition though," Syaoran pointed out. Sakura looked at him questionably.

"What?"

"That you don't press charges?"

"You kidnapped me!" Sakura roared.

"But we didn't harm you. And we're returning you the way we took you, loudmouthed and stubborn as before," Syaoran smirked.

"I am not loudmouthed!"

"I will check up on you everyday as to make sure you kept your mouth shut. Or else, we, The Black Wolves will have to do something about it."

"Chill, kay. Jeez, I won't press charges. Just don't get all I'm-gonna-follow-you on me. It's fucking creepy!"

"Fine, well, you wanna go home?"

"Yeah," Sakura followed him out of the door. Syaoran took her by the hand. However, she slapped him off.

"No funny stuff, you perv! You can't rape me like the others and expect me not to get you in jail," Sakura smiled sweetly. She walked out.

"No, trust me, you'll be off worse," Syaoran laughed evilly and left.

ooooooo

"Listen you bitch, leave the fucking radio alone!" Syaoran yelled, his amber eyes glowing dangerously. Sakura ignored him and changed the station.

"Say hello to the girl that I am, You're gonna have to see through my perspective, I need to make mistakes just to learn who I am, And I don't wanna be so damn protected!" Sakura sang at the top of her lungs.

"Shut up! You sing bad!" Syaoran continued to yell. Though he had to admit, the girl's singing wasn't all that bad. Still, she didn't have to change the station. He leaned over and changed it.

"This is better. I'm suppose to be the soldier who never blows his composure, even though I hold the weight of the whole world on my shoulders, I ain't never suppose to show it, my crew ain't suppose to know it, Even if it means going toe to toe with the Benzino, it don't matter, I never drag 'em in battles that I can handle less I absolutely have to, I'm suppose to set an example, I need to be the leader, My crew looks for me to guide 'em, If some shit ever just pop off I'm suppose to be beside 'em-What the fuck!"

"What am I to do with my life? (You will find it out don't worry),How am I supposed to know what's right? (you just gotta do it your way),I can't help the way I feel, But my life has been so overprotected!"

"-And even though the battle was won, I feel like we lost it, I spent so much energy on it, honestly I'm exhausted, I'm so caught it I almost feel like I'm the one who caused it, This ain't what I'm in hip-hop for, it's not why I got in it, Now it's never my object to for someone to get killed, Why would I wanna destroy something I helped build-"

"-There must be another way, 'Cause I believe in taking chances, But who am I to say

What a girl is to do, God I need some answers…"

"-Step by step, heart to heart, left right left, We all fall down like toy soldiers, Bit by bit torn apart We never win, But the battle wages on for toy soldiers-"

"I need time... love... I need space-"

CLICK! SPRITZ! CRUNCH!

Syaoran had enough of the singing for one day. Sakura sulked and stared out the window.

"So what are you going to tell everybody?" Syaoran asked her.

"That you are my boyfriend, and you were trying to surprise me for a romantic dinner," Sakura answered sourly.

"Good girl," Syaoran grinned.

"That is the stupidest excuse ever!" Sakura yelled.

"Just go along with it!"

"You should have never kidnapped me in the first place, you baka!"

"Oh yeah, well, I know what you are, but what am I?"

"A baka."

"Just shut up!"

Sakura smiled sweetly. "Torturing you is fun!"

"Shut! It!" Syaoran glowered. _Wait and see…wait and see…_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_kay, so yeah, review pleasies! i know it was real short....i'll try to update sooner...._

_-Celi_


	4. At Peace

I'm sorry for the long update and I'm sorry for not able to put all of your responses here. My bro wants to use the computer and I need to post this up quickly!

Capturing the Innocent

Chapter Four

At Peace

Sakura had been dropped off to her house after she had fought with her "boyfriend," Syaoran. She had hoped to sneak in unnoticed.

That was before there was a huge crowd of cops at her house.

Then of course, that left Sakura no choice but to actually face her loved ones and the fifteen or so policemen who were there in her living room. There was Touya, her onii-chan, her father Fujitaka (a/n: sp?), her best friend, Tomoyo, Eriol, and her boyfriend Yukito.

"You went out for dinner?" Touya asked his little sister skeptically.

"Yeah, this guy has had a crush on me for awhile, so he…er…decided to um 'kidnap' me so that I would not be able to say no to him. I'm fine really," Sakura laughed nervously. Yukito had looked at her intently.

"You know, hun, you could have told me about him. I would have understood. There is nothing going on between you two, is there?" he asked.

Sakura's eyes widened in horror and realized how this was going to affect her and Yukito's relationship.

"I am tired, daddy. Can I please go to bed?" Sakura asked sweetly.

"Yes, you had a tiring day, Sakura. I will just talk to the police men," Fujitaka assured her. Tomoyo whispered to Eriol and nodded at him.

"I'll make sure you are alright," Tomoyo smiled brightly at her best friend. Sakura laughed nervously.

They both were climbing their way up to Sakura's room. After they finally were in, Tomoyo shut the door and locked it. She then pushed Sakura onto her bed and put on her most intimidating look on her face.

"If you don't tell me what really happened right now, I will show everyone you know the video where you walked out of Burger King with a long trail of toilet paper sticking out of your ass!" Tomoyo threatened. Sakura gulped. Somehow, she was much scarier than that Li jerk…

"Look, I would, except you probably won't believe me. I hardly believe it myself!" Sakura pouted. Tomoyo placed her hands on her hips and looked at her with a determined look.

"Try me," she dared. Sakura shook her head and took a deep breath.

"Alright…"

ooooooo

Needless to say, Tomoyo responded in a way that Sakura had never expected when she was through telling her eventful and jam-packed story.

"Oh my gosh! That is so hot!" Tomoyo squealed.

"What in the hell are you talking about?!" Sakura nearly fell. "The guy kidnaps me, has intentions of raping me, lets me go and expects us to go out! He's fuckin' lost it!"

"But he's let you go," Tomoyo reasoned. "And you described him to be hot so-"

"Arggh! Tomoyo, I'm going out with Yukito, remember," Sakura pointed out. Tomoyo suddenly looked stricken.

"Holy crap, you are in deep shit!" Tomoyo clasped her hands to her mouth.

"That's what I've been trying to tell you !" Sakura whispered harshly. "Tomoyo, what am I gonna do? I love Yukito, but that baka Li just threatened me to keep my mouth shut. And how am I supposed to continue this dumb ruse. No one believes that dumb excuse _he _forced me to tell!"

Tomoyo hugged her best friend sympathetically.

"Look, this Li guy is going to see you every day right?" Tomoyo repeated.

"Yeah, so?" Sakura sniffed.

"Well, he wants to "go out" with you, right?" Tomoyo grinned.

"Don't say it. It's making me even more depressed," Sakura brushed away some of her tears.

"Well, make him hate you," Tomoyo suggested.

"Huh?" Sakura looked at her best friend in a whole new light. _Yes…_

"Think about it, you already annoy him. Make him hate you even more that he'll never want to see you again! And then, he'll be outta your hair and you and Yuki-kun can live happily ever after!" Tomoyo cried jubilantly.

"Tomo-chan! You're a freaking genius!" Sakura hugged her best friend.

"Ah…I know! Well, now that you have your pan set out, you little Saku-chan, need to sleep for school tomorrow!" Tomoyo smiled and walked towards the door.

"I will! Thank you Tomoyo!" Sakura thanked her. After Tomoyo left, Sakura changed into her Happy Bunny pajamas and went to sleep, looking forward o meeting Syaoran Li.

ooooooo

Sakura was in her school uniform. White short-sleeved shirt, navy blue skirt that was about mid-thigh, white knee socks, black shoes, and red bow. It was the traditional Japanese uniform, which she wore everyday to Tomoeda High. Everyday she would walk to school carrying her pink one strap backpack. The school was only about six blocks away and she knew her way perfectly. She did not need a guide.

But that was what she got. A guide to school.

Syaoran Li was driving his silver convertible at about two miles an hour, following little Saku-chan to school.

It took about five minutes for her to realize she was being followed. She turned her head sideways and to her dismay, her old kidnapper was there.

"What do you think you're doing?" she yelled. Syaoran stopped his car and took of his shades.

"Making sure you've kept you're end of the deal," he responded. Sakura continued to walk and Syaoran started to drive.

"Well, don't worry, I haven't said anything," she exclaimed bitterly.

"Good. Need a ride?" Syaoran asked.

"No! Never will I trust to get into your car!" Sakura flicked him off.

"Geez, I was just hoping to drive my girlfriend to school," he smiled.

"I AM NOT YOUR GIRLFRIEND!" Sakura roared at him. "You ignorant, idiotic bastard-"

"Didn't I say your mouth could get you in trouble?" Syaoran glared at her.

"I don't care, do you know what trouble I am in because of you!" Sakura pointed accusingly.

"Hey, I let you go didn't I?" Syaoran reasoned. "Get in the car, it'd be easier than yelling at you!"

Sakura stomped her way to Syaoran's car and opened the door. Then she slammed it so hard, it shook.

"Oi! Watch it!" Syaoran reprimanded.

"You wanted me in here!" Sakura yelled.

"You know, you are really pissing me off! I try to be a good guy and you jump down my throat like some-"

"Well, I don't care. My boyfriend is really suspicious of me! And who's fault is that!"

"Please, like someone would ever want to go out with you!"

"You do!"

"It's my cover!"

"So what! I have something good here! Why did you have to come into my life and just fuck it all up!"

"It's always 'me, me, me' with you, isn't it! Grow up! Boyfriends aren't always everything!"

"Yukito is! You don't know what it was like before! He was there for me when mom died. He was my savoir. I love him to death and you are in the way of our happiness and I can't bear to think about life without him!" Sakura burst into tears right now. Syaoran froze, being thankful there was no traffic behind him.

_oh hell, no! Stop, I am not going to feel guilty! _Syaoran took a deep breath.

"Calm down," he said gravely.

"Why should I?" Sakura sniffed. Her eyes were so red at this point and her lips were puffy.

Syaoran opened his glove compartment and handed her a handkerchief. It was pure white with a little S. L. sowed in the left hand corner. Sakura took it hesitantly. She wiped her eyes.

" I'm going to drop you off at school and that'll be the last you see of me," Syaoran told her. Sakura was surprised.

The ride to school was so quiet. After Sakura was at school, Li sped off into another direction.

Sakura was at peace. Finally.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kay so yeah.

-Celi


	5. Same Building

okay, i try to update but its hard, my bad, i am so sorry. man, am i tired, but before I go on, I'm just gonna go ahead and start the chappie. I would normally put up the review responsesbut, i cant right now...promise next chappie i will.

forget it, dedications time!...i'm so pathetic...:sob:

-saku-chan-mwa ha ha! yukito will die!...just kidding...really i am...honestly, i have no idea what i am doing...:sends you blue and yellow roses:

-Beauitful Lei :blush: aw, thanks a lot...actually, i always seem to write syaoran as a jerk in the beginning of my fics...should i break the habit:sends you blue and yellow roses:

-Isis Temptation- i try! i try to update as soon as possible but things are so hectic...wah:sends you blue and yellow roses:

-way2beme-oh yeah...big time:sends you blue and yellow roses:

-czakali-maybe yes...maybe no...:sends you blue and yellow roses:

-qt-arent they..well...sakura could use more acting lessons...:sends you blue and yellow roses:

-kenshinlover2002-well, all will be revealed in time...actually i have no answers for those questions...i usually dont plan all these things out, i write when im inspired and it somehow fits into the story...so...yeah...:sends you blue and yellow roses:

-zeddy222-aw shucks! thanks:sends you blue and yellow roses:

-schoolqueen-he isnt all that insensitive...deep deep deep real deep inside, hes a softy:sends you blue and yellow roses:

-obliviandragon-like i always say, who knows...cause i really dont...:sends you blue and yellow roses:

-DakBug-really, wow, i guess i am pretty insightful with words...sorta...:sweatdrop: usually, those times happen by accident...:sends you blue and yellow roses:

-Li loverz-well, the next chappie is here! hope you like:sends you blue and yellow roses:

-Kimura-wah! Im sorry! dont worry, all be good...hopefully :sends you blue and yellow roses:

-stephanny-i hope so too, but thing is, they are both so stubborn it might take a while...:sends you blue and yellow roses:

-Helbaworshipper-for some reason, I like Li like this too, he makes a real hot jerk...ignore me...i have a pretty cynical mind sometimes...:sends you blue and yellow roses:

-puccastar-i hope you are still reading:sends you blue and yellow roses:

-Moonspell-I do too:sends you blue and yellow roses:

-XxhopexX-...a long time...sorry...:sends you blue and yellow roses:

-a.d.a. hikari-fishy? naw, get out:shifty eyes:...:sends you blue and yellow roses:

-czee-Yukito drives me crazy too, i dont hate the guy, but i dont like him either...argh, but did i make sakura be his gf...:sends you blue and yellow roses:

-lildaedweamer-yeah theyre short, but...its how i write, sorry, i try to make them longer, but it usually doesnt work...:sends you blue and yellow roses:

-Takai-Senshi-its not, dont worry:sends you blue and yellow roses:

-AnimeObsessionFantasy-;;;:send you blue and yellow roses:

-Lauren-thank you so much! Hope you enjoy the chappie!

-Tamara2187-i love cliffies, sorry if i cut the interesting parts off:Sends you blue and yellow roses:

-Sakuralover- you have my sn?...right...my bio...man im slow sometimes...:sends you blue and yellow roses:

-chikichiki-i will:Sends you blue and yellow roses:

-MiniSparky-it wont, trust me:sends you blue and yellow roses:

-AnimeluvJK-thanks for the review! enjoy:sends you blue and yellow roses:

-Cafe-hope you like:sends you blue and yellow roses:

-Sakura-tenshii-mwa ha ha! as if:Sends you blue and yellow roses:

-Mew Mew power-wow, if you can understand Sakura's pain...sorry...:sendsyou blue and yellow roses:

-kurisutaru-yourer telling me! i got confused just writing it:sends you blue and yellow roses:

whoa! dudes!that was alot of review responses! we have reached 100 revies in record time-for me anywayz-in nly 4 chappies! i love you guys so much!

Last chappie-

"Yukito is! You don't know what it was like before! He was there for me when mom died. He was my savoir. I love him to death and you are in the way of our happiness and I can't bear to think about life without him!" Sakura burst into tears right now. Syaoran froze, being thankful there was no traffic behind him.

_oh hell, no! Stop, I am not going to feel guilty! _Syaoran took a deep breath.

"Calm down," he said gravely.

"Why should I?" Sakura sniffed. Her eyes were so red at this point and her lips were puffy.

Syaoran opened his glove compartment and handed her a handkerchief. It was pure white with a little S. L. sowed in the left hand corner. Sakura took it hesitantly. She wiped her eyes.

" I'm going to drop you off at school and that'll be the last you see of me," Syaoran told her. Sakura was surprised.

The ride to school was so quiet. After Sakura was at school, Li sped off into another direction.

Sakura was at peace. Finally.

Capturing the Innocent

Chapter Five

Same Building

True to his word, Syaoran had never pooped up out of nowhere since the day he dropped her off to school. Basically, Sakura's so-called 'relationship' lasted for about, less than two days. Sakura's life was back to normal and back on track.

That was until she was moving to Hong Kong.

It really all didn't blow too well with Sakura.

"Hoe?" Sakura's jaw literally touched the ground. _No, no, no…this cannot be happening!_

"Yes, Sakura. I have been offered a very great teaching opportunity in Hong Kong and I can't refuse," her father explained, taking in a calm sip of his coffee. It was a Sunday, Sakura's day off. It also happened to be the day that Sakura was transferring, moving, and basically leaving all that she knew behind.

"But what about Touya! He's staying!" Sakura fumed. Touya smirked evilly at her.

"Touya has college and is old enough to be living on his own," Fujitaka explained.

"So, why don't I live with him?" Sakura asked hopefully.

"He will be moving into an apartment with Yukito. They won't be able to support you. Sakura, we leave in a week."

"But…Yukito and I…and Tomoyo…and Eriol…and Chiharu…and Penguin Park…and the little doughnuts they serve at the shop…" Sakura pouted.

"They have food in China. Just don't eat like a kaijuu," Touya teased. Sakura's eyes raged.

"I'M NOT A MONSTER!" Sakura chased him around the house. Fujitaka just took another sip and started to read the newspaper. After all, he was already used to all this. It was only a matter of time before Sakura was too tired to continue chasing her brother. And so it seemed to be true since Sakura was hanging onto a chair to keep herself up. She was breathing heavily.

"Damn…him…too…fast…"she breathed.

"Sakura, now that you are finally in a state where you will listen, my decision to move to Hong Kong is final. We will leave in a week. Be sure to start packing. I also have called your school, you need not to attend it for the next week," Fujitaka told her. Sakura's jaw dropped to the floor.

"This is not fair!" Sakura stomped off to her room.

She fell dramatically onto her bed and began to scream into a pillow, trying to vent out her rage.

"This is not fair! I don't wanna move!" Sakura cried. "why do people do things without consulting me first?"

She wiped away some of her tears and opened her drawer. She took out a pink photo album. With each page, there lay a little bit of her. Pictures of Tomoyo, Eriol, Yukito…everyone!

"How can he expect me to leave them all?" Sakura said sadly. She was going to put her album pack when she found the one handkerchief she hadn't used in months she delicately took it out and began to caress it. The letters S.L were right in the left hand corner, exactly like she first saw it. It was the same handkerchief, nothing special, nothing different.

:Flashback:

" I'm going to drop you off at school and that'll be the last you see of me,"

:End Flashback:

"Those were his exact words. Some good it did to me now! I still can't be with my friends!" she pouted.

:A week later:

"And you better call me as soon as you get to Hong Kong! And don't forget to email me everyday! You know my address right? Oh, Saku-chan! I'm gonna miss you!" Tomoyo had embraced her best friend at the airport.

"Tomo-chan, you're gonna make me cry!" Sakura started to feel those pounding tears in her green eyes.

"Honey, you really need to let her go. Sakura needs to get onto her plane," Eriol tried to pry Tomoyo off.

"I don't care! This way, she'll stay," Tomoyo shut her eyes and tightened her grip on Sakura.

"To…mo…yo!" Eriol finally was able to get her off.

"Don't worry, I'll be back for the summer!" Sakura cheered her up. Tomoyo hesitantly let go.

"Fine! You better!" she cried. She ran into Eriol's arms and started to bawl. People were starting to stare, while Eriol was nervously chuckling. Sakura waved at them. Then, she followed her father into the plane.

-

"So, this is our house?" Sakura was in the center of the apartment that she and her father were going to live in.

"it's only temporary, Sakura," Fujitaka set his luggage down. "Sakura, why don't you get yourself settled here. I have some business to attend to, such as make sure your transfer papers are at your school."

"Fine…" Sakura mumbled and searched a room to settle in.

Meanwhile, in the penthouse of the building where Sakura lived in Hong Kong, Syaoran came grumbling to his cousin.

"My…job…sucks," he growled. "whose bright idea was it to make me teach at an all-girls school no less!"

"Don't look at me. No one in the family knows why you came back to China. You just showed up and decided to live here! Whose the girl that changed you?" Meilin smiled to her older cousin. She was nineteen and adored her cousin, but to the limit. Though they were once engaged, she never thought of Syaoran that way.

"There is no girl!" Syaoran yelled defensively. "God, you come back home and suddenly the entire clan thinks you're getting married…"

"Well, can you blame us?" Meilin frowned. "Ever since you've formed your gang…we've all been hearing rumors…about what you…well, now your back! And all groomed and settled and we all kind of hoped that you had-"

"Found some girl to tame me and convince me to take over the clan. Basically a queen at my side," Syaoran sighed. "I know, I know."

"Look, Li, I don't want to offend you, but you should take over the clan. Stop obsessing over your past and-"

"Damn! What the fuck is that noise?" Syaoran stood up and looked at the ground.

"I wake from my sleep and face the day, That I have the hope to reach you someday, I cannot go on take other steps, 'cause my way is not easy to go. No, even I do really wanna see you, I need to take my time, Spend some days alone, being be myself, will be all I do

If doesn't exist an everlasting love in which I could believe, I got hurt because, I was very awkward Know it but I don't want no losing, no!" Sakura blasted her stereo to maximum volume, even though she probably knew that people in the building would be yelling at her.

"God dammit! I'm going down there! We're in the penthouse for God's sake!" Syaoran kicked the door open.

"Li! When I agreed to let you live with me, you promised not to destroy my place!" Meilin shouted after him.

Syaoran was storming down the stairs. _Like I'm in the fucking mood to put up with some bitch who decides to turn up her fucking stereo to maximum! I have work tomorrow! _

"Hey! Oi! Open up new neighbor!" Syaoran pounded on the door with a cynical look on his face. A maniacal smile was plastered onto his face. "Open the fucking door!"

"God damn!" Sakura heard the distracting pounding. "Fine!"

She turned her stereo down and opened the door in front of her.

"What do you want!" she demanded. Then, hey eyes widened. Syaoran stared at her with a dropped jaw.

_Holy shit…_Sakura though mortified,

_No fucking way…_Syaoran was in horror.

"If your name is Li Syaoran and if you think that my name is Kinomoto Sakura, then I will shut this door and repress this memory so that it never happened," Sakura stated.

"Yeah, good idea. You do that. I'm just gonna go and take some pills to forget all this…" Syaoran murmured.

"And I won't acknowledge the fact that we both live in trhe same building."

"After all, it's not like we have to run into each other."

"Right."

"Okay."

"Bye."

"Bye"

Sakura shut the door and Syaoran went back to his apartment. As Sakura began to distract herself by unpacking her things, she came across that one handkerchief.

"Aw, man, now I got to give it back."

Syroan ran into his apartment and dashed into his room. Meilin was thrown off balance.

"What's gotten into him?"

-

kay, so yeah...

celi


	6. Mother Dear

A/N: I am so sorry for the whole updating thing!I have been real busy!But um...well, I have a newpuppy! Her name is Luna! Okay, well, I really don't know what to say, but I will try to be more constant with my updating! I am so sorry. But, now track is over, my internet is back on, and ffn and I no longer have problems...stupid email issues...anyhoo, I am so soorrrrryyyyyyyyyyy! I understand if you are all really mad!Sorry!

kay, now, do you guys want a dedication section, cause it DOES take up a lot of space...so, um tell me please...

okay, now here is the new chappie, okay...so yeah...

Last Chappie!

_Holy shit…_Sakura though mortified,

_No fucking way…_Syaoran was in horror.

"If your name is Li Syaoran and if you think that my name is Kinomoto Sakura, then I will shut this door and repress this memory so that it never happened," Sakura stated.

"Yeah, good idea. You do that. I'm just gonna go and take some pills to forget all this…" Syaoran murmured.

"And I won't acknowledge the fact that we both live in trhe same building."

"After all, it's not like we have to run into each other."

"Right."

"Okay."

"Bye."

"Bye"

Sakura shut the door and Syaoran went back to his apartment. As Sakura began to distract herself by unpacking her things, she came across that one handkerchief.

"Aw, man, now I got to give it back."

Syroan ran into his apartment and dashed into his room. Meilin was thrown off balance.

"What's gotten into him?"

Capturing the Innocent

Chapter Six 

Mother Dear

"Why? WHY? Why, God? Why?" Syaoran wailed and wailed. Mei Lin literally barged into his room and looked at him with confusion.

"I am trying to sleep! You know, something _normal _people do at night!" she reprimanded.

"I can't escape! She's like a shadow…never goes away, how the hell did I get mixed up into this. I don't deserve this…too much…"Syaoran commented. Mei Lin's eyes widened.

"Did you say _she_?" Mei Lin squealed. Syaoran's amber eyes widened.

"No, you're crazy and you're hearing things. Get out, I need my sleep, I have to work!" Syaoran pushed his cousin out and shut the door. Mei Lin just smiled.

-----

In the morning, Sakura groggily got up and dressed for school, which was similar to her old uniform. Only, the skirt was blue and red, and she wore a blue sweater (think Catholic schoolgirl like). She picked up her bag and made her way to the front door.

"I'll see you laters, dad," she called out, dragging her bag with her.

She was going to be late for school and she didn't care. Although she probably should have since her first class was Math, thought by none other than Syaoran Li.

-----

"Alright class settle down, settle down," Syaoran told his class, the all female class that he taught he each morning. Each girl in his class possessed a crush on him, which strongly annoyed him.

"Yes, sensei (a/n: now, I know its set in China, but bear with me here)," the class chorused and giggled. Syaoran fought the urge to cringe.

"Alright, now it seems we have a transfer student, may you please stand up and stand in front of the class," Syaoran read his clipboard through his glasses.

No one stood up. Li began to get annoyed. _It's too fucking early for this? _

"We do have a transfer student, right?" he asked the class. All the girls shrugged. Then outside the door to his room, there were two people yelling at each other.

"Miss Kinomoto, one does not stroll into the teacher's lounge to get a pop tart when there is a class one should be attending!" the headmaster, Mr. Chang yelled.

"Well, _sir, _you want me to learn right, so I need food. And I didn't know it was the teacher's lounge, my Chinese is a little fuzzy," Sakura mumbled, stuffing a pop tart in her mouth.

"Just please get to your classroom!" he cried in agony.

"Get to my room?" Sakura questioned.

"No, to your classroom!" the headmaster shouted. "If your father wasn't a respected scholar, you wouldn't be here, and we wouldn't have to deal with you!"

"Well, ain't that your luck! Go figure!" she kicked the door open and walked into her classroom without even stopping to look at who was in there. She spotted the nearest empty desk and plopped herself in it. She pulled out her headphones from her bag and started to move her head to the beat.

All the other girls shifted away from Sakura as if she were a disease. Sakura didn't care. Just being she was going to live in China, didn't mean she had to enjoy it.

"I'm sorry, Li sensei, it seems that our new student took a detour to the teacher's lounge," the headmaster explained.

The little color that was in Syaoran's face disappeared at the sight of the same girl who lived in his building.

Sakura did not pay any attention to what they were doing. As far as she was concerned, it didn't matter. Why should she care?

"Ahem, I will handle it from here, Mr. Chang," Li told him. The headmaster nodded and left the classroom. Li took in a deep breath and walked over to Sakura who had her eyes closed and was listening to her CD. She moved her head to the beat and Syaoran couldn't help but think…_She looks sort of cute…in a cynical way…_

He yanked the headphones away from her, causing her to fall down in shock. The rest of the class laughed and sneered. Sakura merely got up and rubbed her butt, which took a massive landing.

"Oi! What was that for?" she finally looked up and she paled. She pointed her finger accusingly. "YOU!"

"Me?" Li yelled in return.

"NO! Why, God? Why?" Sakura wailed. Syaoran started to break a sweat.

"Miss Kinomoto, please see me after class," Syaoran sighed.

"You? Me? Alone? I'm out!" Sakura gathered her things and marched out. Syaoran shook his head and decided to deal with her later.

"Alright, we will now learn the Sine, Cosign, and Tangent signs of Trigonometry," Syaoran grabbed a chalk and began to write complicating numbers on the board.

-----

Sakura had decided to completely ditch all her classes. She really didn't understand it. Back in Japan, she was a good student and never caused any problems for her teachers. Perhaps she was having trouble adjusting to a new life. Perhaps she was just paranoid that her kidnapper was now her teacher. Or maybe she just missed her friends.

There was also the fact that she hardly received any sleep last night, but she was completely overlooking that…

So Sakura did what any student ditching class would do. She walked right out of the school and wandered around until she found the closest thing to WacDonald's. Inside she walked in and sat down and began to take out her notebook and began to write.

_Dear Tomoyo,_

_China sucks! I hate this place! I get yelled at, I don't know where I am going, I barely am able to understand the language, and I miss you all! I miss you so much! There really is no one to laugh with, or to gossip with. Tell me, how is it over there? How's my stupid brother? How's Takeshi's and Chiharu's relationship? How is my Yukito? How are you! Please write back soon. Or else, I'll go crazy! Oh and by the way, remember my kidnapper? Yeah, he's my teacher now. CRAP!_

_Love,_

_Sakura_

"Ooh, touching. I do have to say, this seems much more enjoyable than attending school," a deep masculine voice whispered in her ear.

Causing a poor little Sakura-chan to poke the person in the eye with her pen. Then, the much anticipated result was that Syaoran was staggering backwards and covering his right eye.

"AHHHHH!" Syaoran yelled in pain as Sakura got up from her seat and tried to calm him down. She was blushing nervously to all the people in the fast food restaurant and pulled Syaoran out. After assuring that no one was around, she slapped Syaoran and started to get defensive.

"What are you doing? Following me!" Sakura rounded on him. Syaoran blinked his eye furiously and then looked at her. Sakura held back a laugh, it was so red…

"I was here for lunch, then I happen to spot the new student who had skipped school," Syaoran snapped back. _This girl is gonna KILL me…_

"Hoe? It's already lunch time!" Sakura stood flabbergasted. Syaoran sweat dropped.

"It's what I said, didn't I?" he snapped again.

"Well, why aren't _you _in class? Hmm?" Sakura asked him.

"I am the teacher. I only teach until lunch…dumbass…"

"You're the dumbass, dumbass!"

"Well, at least I'm not the one who wanted to use a rope to escape a room on the first floor!"

Sakura flushed in embarrassment. "At least I don't get a kick from raping young girls!"

"At least I don't cry like a fucking five year old over some boyfriend!"

" You-!" Sakura was deep red and now had a bruised pride. She picked up to slap Syaoran, but he quickly stooped her and grabbed her by the wrist.

"Try that again, and you'll see what happens," he threaded in a deep voice that made the hairs on Sakura's neck rise. She gulped._ Crap, totally slipped my mind that he can potentially kidnap me…_

They were both so close to one another, that to an outside source, it looked like a young couple expressing their love. If that person were to get a closer look, they would see that these two were having an extreme staring contest.

"Xiao Lang! What a surprise to see you here! And who is this young woman?" a regal voice called behind them. Syaoran's eye were widened and he looked at the woman in front of him in pure terror.

"Mother!" he cried, now squeezing Sakura's wrist.

"Ow! Mother?" she asked, a smile forming on her lips. Syaoran quickly let go of his student's wrist.

"Why, Mei Lin did in fact inform me that you were interested in a woman, but she is very beautiful, wonderful catch, Xiao Lang," Yelan praised her son. Syaoran looked horrorstruck.

"I'm gonna kill Mei Lin," he mumbled.

"What was that?" Yelan asked.

"Nothing mother," Syaoran automatically said.

Sakura meanwhile was in a sudden daze. She had no idea what was going on. After deciphering the little Chinese she knew, comprehension dawned on her sweet innocent face.

_She is head of the clan…and thinks me and him are together!_

"Um…Ma'am, er, I believe you have the er…" Sakura stammered.

"What is your name? You are very polite, and beautiful, I can see why my son chose you," Yelan smiled.

Syaoran was at the point at falling from shock and kept murmuring, "Not happening. This is not happening…"

"I-my name is Sakura Kinomoto, and well, I have to tell you that-"

"Sakura, lovely name. Sakura, would you be interested in joining me for tea?" Yelan invited. "I'm sure you have school after this…lunch period I believe, so I hope Syaoran will bring you over to the manor around four. I will see you until then," Yelan spoke in a high voice. "Goodbye Xiao Lang. Good to see again. We will talk later."

After seeing Yelan off, Sakura turned to her distressed teacher.

"I am not going, you tell your mother that."

"No, no this is good, this is good," Syaoran looked hysterical. "For the past couple of months, the clan wanted me to marry so I can produce an heir. Now, they won't tell me anything, and you can be my bride!"

"EW!"

"I don't really mean it! I wouldn't want to marry you anyway!"

"Then what do you want?"

"Just go along with this ruse. Then, you will move in a couple months and the clan wouldn't want someone who was far away, then I could move, drop the clan, and live life as a John Smith!"

"Okay……you're a crazy person, I don't think I wanna hang out with a crazy person. Buh bye!" Sakura was beginning to walk away. Syaoran stopped her though.

"Okay, so my plan needs a little work, but I need you to do this!"

"No, we had a discussion like that back home! I have Yukito, you jerk!"

"It's not like he has to know! Besides, we won't be doing anything!"

"Why should I do it! And how did you know I would move in a couple of months!"

"In your papers, but if you do this, I will excuse you from most of your classes!"

"Can you do that!"

"I am Syaoran Li! Of course I can dumbass!"

"Stop calling me that, jerk!"

"Er, be ready at three thirty!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Bye!"

"Bye!"

"Jerk!"

"Wench!"

As Sakura and Syaoran stormed off in separate directions, people around them were watching them.

"A lover's quarrel?" one person asked. Others shrugged and moved on to their daily routine. It wasn't until Sakura had reached a couple blocks ahead of her that she realized she was totally lost.

"Shit…"she cursed. She tried to stop some people and ask for directions but she could not understand them at all. It would be helpful if she knew someone who knew Japanese and knew where her apartment was…

"Shit…"she cursed again and sprinted back into the other direction.

Syaoran was cursing his way all the way through until someone crashed him and pinned him to the ground.

"You really are trying to kill me, aren't you," he said sarcastically to the Japanese girl on top of him.

"I don't know anything!" Sakura wailed.

"Tell me something I don't already know…"

"I mean HERE! I don't know how to read China well, I don't speak Chinese well, I don't know these streets well, I am so lost!" Sakura wailed again. Tears were forming in her eyes and Syaoran began to sweat drop.

_What's with this girl? _he thought furiously. _One minute, she is all tough, the next, she is balling like a little girl!_

"Don't…cry," Syaoran sighed. "Just…get off me…"

"Hoe?" Sakura blushed as she realized what she was doing. She got up in a flash and brushed herself off, determined not to look at Syaoran Li. _Am I losing my mind?_

Suddenly, without warning, and hand clasped hers and she was being dragged. Li was holding hands with her and dragging her to wherever he was going.

"Wh-wh-what are you doing?" Sakura asked, flushing. Li looked at her as if she were crazy.

"You are crazy and I need to get you home before you do something stupid and run into the Chinese mafia or something!" he yelled rather exhaustedly.

Sakura blushed and held hands with Li all the way to their building.

Funny thing was, she couldn't figure out why.

yeah...so...um...er...

Celi


	7. Tea Time

I know that I haven't updated in like…forever but I won't tell anyone why because the reason is far too long. If you all really want to know, feel free to email me.

Now, this fic has completely strayed away from its original plot. Never the less, this fic is rated M because in the future there will be a lemon. Will I write this lemon myself? Hellas no! I am so not mature enough to write one so my dear cousin will write the lemon scene. I will write the rest of the chapter though. So if any of you want the clean version leave me you email addresses and let me know, k?

**Last Chapter**

"You really are trying to kill me, aren't you," he said sarcastically to the Japanese girl on top of him.

"I don't know anything!" Sakura wailed.

"Tell me something I don't already know…"

"I mean HERE! I don't know how to read China well, I don't speak Chinese well, I don't know these streets well, I am so lost!" Sakura wailed again. Tears were forming in her eyes and Syaoran began to sweat drop.

_What's with this girl? _he thought furiously. _One minute, she is all tough, the next, she is balling like a little girl!_

"Don't…cry," Syaoran sighed. "Just…get off me…"

"Hoe?" Sakura blushed as she realized what she was doing. She got up in a flash and brushed herself off, determined not to look at Syaoran Li. _Am I losing my mind?_

Suddenly, without warning, and hand clasped hers and she was being dragged. Li was holding hands with her and dragging her to wherever he was going.

"Wh-wh-what are you doing?" Sakura asked, flushing. Li looked at her as if she were crazy.

"You are crazy and I need to get you home before you do something stupid and run into the Chinese mafia or something!" he yelled rather exhaustedly.

Sakura blushed and held hands with Li all the way to their building.

Funny thing was, she couldn't figure out why.

Capturing the Innocent

Chapter Seven

Tea Time

All in all considered, Syaoran thought that the whole day could have been worse. Sure, things have certainly got extremely out of hand, but in truth he expected that.

Still there was no denying that his mother's tea time in Sakura was shot straight to hell.

It all started when they entered Li manor. Sakura just _had _to make a big deal about the entrance way.

"You guys have an entrance way? Why?" Sakura asked.

"Because it leads to the mansion," Syaoran answered.

"It leads to it? Why didn't they just build the gate in front of the mansion as to not let guests walk about a mile in order to get there?"

"If you have a problem with it, take it up with the builders and not me. I didn't fucking build this place!"

"Don't yell, Li-sensei1, I'm a guest!"

"Since when do you call me sensei?"

"Since now."

"Why?"

"If you have a problem with it, I'll call you Li-kohai 2."

"That's just being rude."

"You started it!"

"Oh shut up! Can you be more…girlfriend-y. Remember, we need to convince my mother."

"Yeah, yeah, I know, Li-chan."

"Ok, and stop it with the names."

"I do what I want,. Li-rin!"

"Augh…"

And then when they finally did reach the mansion, four demons were there to greet them. Please insert the dramatic music from _Psycho _because here is when Sakura meets…Li

S four older sisters.

"KAWAII! Syaoran-kun has a girlfriend! UWAH! KYAH! UWAH!"

Syaoran wondered why he couldn't have been born an only child. Especially when all his older sisters were entertaining Sakura with _wonderful _stories about his childhood.

"Like that one time he peed in his pants because we scared him that one day when the power went out!"

"Or how about that time when he ran around the house naked because he didn't want a bath!"

"No! remember when we found those magazines and figured out that our little brother was mas-"

"Okay! Let's go!" Syaoran dragged a Sakura who was howling with laughter.

And if that wasn't bad enough, Mei Lin was there too and that was almost as bad as his four sisters.

"So you're the girl that Syaoran keeps calling out at night," she smiled after introducing herself to Sakura.

"Hoe!" Sakura turned beet red and looked at her teacher in horror.

"Yes, you seem to haunt his dreams. He keeps going on an on 'Sakura…don't…stop…' every night!" Mei Lin smiled cheerfully to a horror-stricken Sakura.

"Mei Lin, if you don't shut your trap, I swear to God I will let every single reporter in Hong Kong know about that night we attending the Prime Minister of England's pool party!" Syaoran threatened.

"Ciao, Sakura-chan!" Mei Lin went away cheerfully.

And now the final reaction of introductions to his 'girlfriend' was his mother. FYI, Syaoran saved the worst for last.

"So, Sakura-san, how did you and Xiao Lang meet?" Yelan asked formally. Syaoran cringed.

"You could say…I was _captured _by his personality," Sakura sipped her tea smiling. Syaoran gave her a look.

"Ah, yes, you do know this is quite the good news for me. Ever since Xiao Lang had matured and grew, he had been having problems with settling down with women."

"I wonder why?" Sakura asked politely. Syaoran shot her another look.

"Yes, but you seem to have won my approval. I imagine that the clan would also approve of your marriage to Xiao Lang," Yelan told her gently.

This was Syaoran's cue for an astounding tea spit take.

"W-Wh-What? Marriage? The clan!"

"Xiao Lang, that was a bit rude and revolting. And do not stutter," Yelan instructed.

"Clan?" Sakura was confused. "How big is this clan, by the way?"

**:catch you catch you catch me catch me matte:**

" Heh…heh…Gomen, that's my phone. I'll just be a moment," Sakura answered her pink cell phone.

"Moshi moshi, Sakura here!" she answered. "Tomo-chan! Heh, this is _not _the best time to call…"

Pause

"I'm having tea…"

Another pause.

"It's important because I'm having tea with Yelan Li."

Another pause.

"She is Syaoran Li's mother."

Pause.

"Yes, that same guy.

Pause.

"Yes, I am sure."

Pause.

"No, I'm not."

Pause.

"Because I'm…his…:cough:girlfriend:cough:"

Pause.

" His …:cough:girlfriend:cough:"

Pause.

"HIS GIRLFRIEND!"

"WHAT! SAKURA-CHAN! HAVE YOU NO SHAME! HOW COULD YOU END UP BEING HIS-"

**:BEEP:**

"Um…sorry…my best friend is…well…um…so what were we talking about…"Sakura smiled sheepishly.

Syaoran could have died. But didn't, because he had a feeling that the worst was just around the corner.

It all happened so fast. Syaoran really didn't see it coming.

The baby pictures.

Syaoran finally knew that hell had surfaced on Earth.

Sakura witnessed baby Syaoran on film and on camera. Oh yes, ladies and gents, Syaoran's first walk, first school play playing the monkey in a nature musical, Syaoran's _embarrassing _nerdy pictures of his high school days were all showed to her.

But then, the worst happened.

"Sakura-san, the entire family takes a trip to our private summer home during golden week and I perhaps thought it best to invite you," Yelan asked Sakura who was busy staring in awe at an awkward, gangly, skinny high school Syaoran.

"Hoe? I-I mean…um…"

"Mother, I do not know if Sakura's father would approve of her going away for a week…"Syaoran tried to get her out of it.

"Nonsense. I will speak with him," Yelan reassured.

"No no, it's alright. I'm sure I can persuade me into letting me go…"

"But Sakura, _darling_, are you _sure _you want to spend Golden Week with my family instead of yours," Syaoran put on a fake smile.

"Why, Syaoran, _honey, _it would be extremely rude for me to refuse," Sakura sweetly replied.

"Mother, excuse us for a minute," Syaoran dragged Sakura off somewhere private.

"Are you nuts," Syaoran was an inch away from Sakura's face.

"You expect me to say no to your mother? Besides if I don't, she'll talk to my dad!" Sakura pointed out.

"But this is bad!"

"Yeah, but it couldn't have gotten worse, right," a naïve Sakura said.

**:Flash:**

"Hoe?" Sakura yelped.

"Mei Lin!" Syaoran cried.

"I'm sorry, I just _had _to take the picture. You two were so close together, it was too cute. Bye!" Mei Lin took off in a sprint.

"Mei Lin, give me that cameraaaaaaaaaaa!" Li ran after her.

Unfortunately, he could not catch up with his meddling cousin.

Which resulted in there being a digital portrait of Syaoran and Sakura's side profiles close together. To outsiders, it looked as though they were going to kiss. This portrait which was hung in the living room succeeded in making Sakura and Syaoran blush at the sight of it.

The whole fiasco of a day ended when Syaoran announced it was time for Sakura to go home.

On the whole, it wasn't too bad. Granted in was hell, but at least they didn't get caught.

k...yeah...alright...


	8. The Calm Before the Storm

In honor of our goal of having 200 reviews (I know, I know, scared me too!) I have decided to post this little number up because I love you all so very berry much and because it took me two full months to update the last one, so here is chapter 8.

Congrats to kawaii bell for being the 200th reviewer! Enter in the cheesy game show music! You win…well…nothing really, just my undying gratitude and having this chappie dedicated to you. Congratulations!

Kimura also gets the dedication cause she was number 201!

Now, without further adieu, I bring to you all, the nest installment of this wonderful fic of mine!

Btw-anyone who wants the clean version of the chappie with the lemon contact me so I can put you on my list.

Capturing the Innocent

Chapter Eight

The Calm Before the Storm

"And can anyone tell me what the answer top this problem is? Kinomoto-san?" Li asked his adoring student who looked bored as hell from behind her desk. All the other girls inched closer to her, anticipating her answer.

"None of my damn business," she replied sweetly, a smile plastered on her face. Li didn't even flinch, he was already used to it.

"No, unfortunately, that's not it. Once again you will be required to do extra homework. I'll see you all tomorrow, class is dismissed."

All of the other girls packed their bags and bid Li-sensei goodbye with blushes on their faces. Li paid no attention to them and brushed them off, though still making his students squeal. Sakura fought the urge to gag. Too bad she lost that battle.

"Oh, Li-sensei, you are sooo hot! God, I love you sooo much!" she imitated her classmates which cause Syaoran to throw a pen at her.

"Ow, you know, that's rude," she told him.

"Don't care, where do you want to go for lunch?" he asked.

"I don't know. Wow me," she simply replied.

That's how it was everyday since that one time Sakura went to Yelan Li's manor for tea, which was a week ago. Sakura was only required to attend Syaoran's math class and was able to blow off all other classes, since she spent it in Syaoran's other office. There she took her other courses online, which in her opinion, were much better. Then she'd go off with Syaoran for lunch and prepare lies and stories to fool his family. They haven't used any stories since they ended with Sakura pregnant or Syaoran gay.

In other words, they still weren't getting to fond with one another.

But they were more…_tolerant_…of each other…

"I have a bone to pick with you," Sakura told him as they were walking through the streets of China.

"What a surprise," Syaoran replied sarcastically.

"What's the point of me not going to any other classes when you keep assigning me extra homework," Sakura pouted.

"Don't pout, you look like a dog," Syaoran told her. _So I'm lying…she looks so cute…no, she doesn't, she doesn't, think other thoughts, think about nuns…old nuns…and nasty cat ladies…_

Sakura glared at him. "Whatever, answer my question."

"Cause your math skills suck," he answered simply. "How's this place look to you?"

Sakura looked at the restaurant in front of her and squealed in delight.

"This place serves soumen! I love soumen!" she squealed. Syaoran sweat dropped.

"I take this as a yes," Syaoran looked somewhat amused. "You are way too simple."

"Oh, shut up," Sakura entered inside excitedly.

They both sat down and ordered their meal, Sakura starting her math homework. Syaoran was starting to grade papers.

"Golden Week is only two days away," Sakura reminded him.

"I know that. What did your father say?" Syaoran asked.

"He allowed me to go since he thinks I'm going with a friend. He is ecstatic that I'm 'making an effort.' Lucky for dad, he lives in his own world," Sakura sighed.

"We are not going to pull this off," Syaoran groaned.

"Why are you suddenly pessimistic?"

"Bad things will happen, I know it."

"Okay, so you drag me into this situation and now you're backing out? Quitter!"

"Am not! Li Syaoran never quits at anything!"

"Alright, alright," Sakura began drinking the milkshake she ordered. Some of the whipped cream got on the side of her mouth.

"Hey, you got a little something right there," Syaoran told her, pointing at his own cheek.

"Hoe? Where?" Sakura grabbed a napkin and tried to wipe away the cream.

"No, not there, _there_!"

"Here?"

"No."

"Here?"

"No!"

"Here?"

"Aw, forget it, I'll do it myself. God, you're like a little kid," Syaoran grabbed a napkin and leaned over in front of Sakura wiping her mouth.

Never mind the fact that he was constantly staring at her lips. In fact he was so caught up at the fact that they were so pink…and glittery…must be that damned lip gloss she was wearing…but they looked so soft…

"Geez, how much cream did I get on my face anyway?"

"Aw, isn't this wickedly adorable?" a familiar feminine voice chimed in.

"Mei Lin!" Syaoran spat out as if he were drinking venom.

"Hello dear cousin," she greeted cheerfully. "May I sit?"

She slid in next to Sakura anyway. Sakura looked at her with slight caution.

"Hi, I can call you Sakura-chan?" she asked. Sakura nodded slowly. "Why, thank you!"

"Mei Lin, what the hell are you doing here?" Syaoran asked. Mei Lin just laughed.

"I saw you two eating here and I thought, why not join them?" she laughed. Syaoran never saw his cousin so perky. He was slightly scared.

"Sakura-chan, tell me, what kind of lover is he? I'm curious," Mei Lin asked Sakura casually. Sakura in response lost all color in her face and Syaoran turned beet red and claimed he had to go to the bathroom.

"Good, I thought that would get rid of him," Mei Lin winked at Sakura.

"Hoe?" Sakura was baffled.

"You see, I wanted to talk to you in private," Mei Lin said seriously.

_Oh no, she knows! _Sakura panicked.

"Listen, it's not, I'm so- really I didn-"

"Thank you," Mei Lin smiled sincerely.

"Hoe?"

"Listen, I've know my cousin for a long time. And life for him hasn't been easy for him. When my uncle died, there was so much pressure put on him, and Syaoran was only five. Then when he decided to attend school in Japan, things were…rough. People, especially girls, were so cruel. Then he made this gang and rumored that they would…well, we were all worried."

Sakura stayed silent. She felt as though she was not good enough to hear all this information.

"But then you come along and change all that. He shows more emotion now, even though it's a bit bitter. And he responds to whatever people tell him. He even agreed to coming along to Golden Week with us, which usually doesn't happen without a fight first. I got to thinking, maybe you softened his heart."

_Say what! _Sakura sweat dropped. That _definitely _wasn't the case.

"I don't think it was me. He was bound to mature sometime you know?" Sakura laughed nervously.

"Whatever it may be, it had to be you. So in my appreciation, I wanted to give you a present," Mei Lin reached into her bag and pulled out a picture.

Sakura held back a laugh. It showed Syaoran sleeping in his bed clutching a green teddy bear and drooling with a goofy smile on his face.

"Priceless isn't it. Fuutie convinced me to take a picture of him sleeping like that. So I did yesterday. I just got it developed. I made a couple copies," Mei Lin sighed dreamily. "Well, I'm off to work. I was on my lunch break. Ciao!"

Sakura quickly hid the picture in her purse with a plan in mind of what to do with it. Syaoran came back just in time for food.

"How did you get rid of her?" he said after chewing down some soumen.

"I er…have my ways," Sakura answered simply.

"You have that affect on people," Syaoran replied cheekily. "OW!"

"You deserved that," Sakura humped after kicking his shins from under the table.

The rest of lunch went on smoothly with plans of Golden Week in mind. But Sakura couldn't get Mei Lin's words out of her head. Had she someone changed Syaoran? Was she that important?

"Oi, loser, what's with that face?" Syaoran asked as he walked her home. No one trusted her alone in the streets and since they lived in the same building.

"Not a loser, and I'm just thinking," Sakura said hotly.

"Wow, that's a new one. Someone call the presses and give the girl a prize," Syaoran smirked.

"Why you gotta be like that with me, loser?" Sakura asked.

"Cause you're so easy to tease, and the vein that pops under your eye is rather amusing," Syaoran pointed and smirked.

"Well, yeah, well, go to hell!" Sakura kicked him in the shins. Leaving Syaoran to limp all the way home.

At her house, Sakura was packing her things but decided to make a little phone call.

"Hello, is this Chan's Personalization Shop?"

Pause.

"Good, good, I was wondering if you guys made T-shirts, mugs, and underwear using a personal picture."

Pause.

"Oh, wonderful! Can I have the objects by tomorrow?"

Pause.

"Yes! Oh thank you! I would like two small T-Shirts, four pairs of underwear, and a coffee mug!"

Pause.

"Yes, I will have the money and picture delivered in less than a half hour. Can you give your address?"

In the penthouse, Mei Lin was watching TV and Syaoran was finishing grading papers. He ahd already done his packing.

"So…did Auntie Yelan tell you if you're sharing a room?" Mei Lin asked cautiously.

"No, but I don't think I'll be sharing a room with you anymore. We haven't shared a room since I turned thirteen."

"Yeah, I know," Mei Lin replied. _Good, good, he doesn't know._

"So, where did you and Sakura-chan meet?"

"None of your damn business."

"She's pretty cute."

"I guess."

"And very nice."

"I guess."

"And Auntie really likes her."

"I guess."

"She really is adorable."

"I guess."

"And fairly smart."

"I guess."

"She seems to have a nice body."

"I guess."

"Bet she makes you want to sex and corrupt her up real good, huh?"

"I guess."

"OH NO SYAORAN! I NEVER THOUGHT YOU AS THAT BIG OF A PERVERT!"

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!" Syaoran bellowed.

"You just said you wanted to sex and corrupt her up real good," Mei Lin shook her head. "Shame on you."

Syaoran just turned red with embarrassment and anger. "You will die!" he threw a bunch of office supplies at her. Mei Lin just went inside the comfort of her room, howling with laughter.

The next say Sakura received her clothes and coffee mug with glee. She really wanted to know what would her precious sensei say at her apparel.

_Well, it could be anything, _Sakura thought as she looked at her T-shirt fondly. _A picture is worth 100 words. _

---------------------------------

well, hope you like, Golden Week is next chapter! which will be posted next week, hopefully.

-Celi


	9. A Walk in the Beach

_a/n: you guys are too awesome! i love you all so much. and as promised, i upsdated within this week, so i'm getting better at this updating thing! i have to say, this chappie is where Syaoran and Sakura's relationship finally gets better! I'm so excited and I enjoyed writing this chappie!_

_the chappie is dedicated to goldenskyblue for all those 50 words, thank you so much! and to SakruaLover who has given me advice concerning a...ahem...future chappie...to jenny who wants to translate this fic to french which i'm excited about!...and to all of you reviewers who inspire me to write more and better chappies of this fic! thank you all so much. i wish i could write all of your names but i don't have enough room actually...eheh heh heh! kisses and blue and yellow roses to all of you!_

Capturing the Innocent

Chapter Nine

A Walk at the Beach

"What the fuck are you wearing!" Syaoran bellowed to an innocent Sakura as he picked her up for their way to the summer home.

"Why, it's my new lil T-shirt, don't you like?" Sakura asked innocently, widening her green eyes as if she were three years old.

True to her own word, Sakura wore the infamous T-shirt with Syaoran's embarrassing moment caught on film. It was pure white with the picture all in the front. She wore it and a shirt that showed some midriff since she tied it up. With her jean capris, her converse sneakers, and a suitcase of a week's worth of clothes, she slid into the back of Syaoran's car. After saying hello to Mei Lin who was in the driver's seat, she took out her IPOD and began playing some tunes. Syaoran growled and sat in the backseat with Sakura.

"Where did you get that shirt?" he asked through gritted teeth.

"Oh, there's this shop that personalizes shirts, coffee mugs, pretty much anything you want," Sakura answered after removing her headphones.

"I mean, where the fuck did you get that picture!" Syaoran yelled.

"Syaoran-rin, you should not yell at me like that. Besides, I can't reveal that information, it's personal," Sakura smiled sweetly, watching steam coming out of Syaoran's ears.

"Are you stalking me, watching me sleep!"

"Why shouldn't I, you are just too cute!" Sakura said, somewhat sarcastically.

"Take it off!"

"What?"

"That shirt comes off now!"

"No!"

"Now!" Syaoran attacked Sakura and tried to take away her shirt.

"Get off of me ya hentai!"

"Take it off!"

"Make me!"

"Augh!"

"You all do know I _am right here!_" Mei Lin interrupted them. Syaoran and Sakura jumped off each other a though they carried some horrible disease, both blushing madly. "Now, while I am extremely supportive of this relationship you guys have going on, please refrain from 'doing the deed' in the car while I'm here. Especially while driving."

"Mei Lin, shut up, it is so not like that!" Syaoran yelled in defense.

"He's right, we weren't going to do anything. Syaoran-rin is just being a brat!" Sakura added, ignoring the cold stare Syaoran was giving her.

"Ah, young love…how sweet," Mei Lin sighed dreamily.

"Mei Lin, I'm fucking older than you!" Syaoran reminded her.

"Yeah, but I'm older than Sakura," she pointed out.

"But your maturity level is about the same," Syaoran mumbled.

"Are you calling me immature?" Mei Lin and Sakura asked heatedly at the same time.

"Maybe," Syaoran replied back.

"This coming from the jerk who went crazy over a T-Shirt!" Sakura spat.

"This coming from the guy who refused to sleep without a nightlight until her was twelve!" Mei Lin added.

"Really!" Sakura smiled, fascinated.

"Yep, poor lil Syaoran was scared of the dark for awhile."

"Ah ha! Baby! I should call you Syaoran-chan!"

"Oi! Where do you two get off ganging up on me? How did that happen?"

"Syaoran-chan, Mei Lin and I are girls. We are extremely good at girl bonding!"

"She's right, Syaoran-chan."

"Well I don't like it. And stop calling me Syaoran-chan!"

The rest of the car ride was uneventful. Unless you count the amazing stories that Mei Lin told about Syaoran's childhood. When he asked her to stop or else, she instead asked Sakura about her sex life. Unfortunately, Sakura told her, blushing furiously, that she had no sex life, which allowed Mei Lin to know she was a virgin.

This resulted in Mei Lin telling Syaoran that he'd better be careful since it was Sakura's first time and all. The whole conversation made Syaoran uncomfortable, considering the way Sakura and Syaoran met. He instead told Mei Lin to shut up and Sakura's sex life was far too personal and made her uncomfortable. This caused Mei Lin to talk about _her _own sex life, giving Sakura _and _Syaoran a full detailed story of the time she lost her virginity. Then she decided to give Sakura some tips which made the other two of them extremely uncomfortable.

Then finally, unable to bear anymore of Mei Lin, volunteered to drive so that he could concentrate on the road instead of his cousin's unbelievable stories. Thus, leaving Mei Lin and Sakura in the backseat where they, thankfully, talked about each other and their families instead of their sex lives or lack of one.

When they finally reached the summer home, Sakura nearly fainted from shock. It was as though she were in America in Beverly Hills, where all the rich actors had humongous mansions. The summer home was almost as big as the main house, only it was Western styled. Plus, there were great things surrounding the mansion. Just past the wood there was the lake and the beach close by. The house itself seemed really big and Sakura got excited in wondering which room would be hers.

"Kick…ass!" she squealed. Syaoran grabbed her bags and his own bags.

"Impressed?" he asked.

"Hai!" Sakura replied cheerfully. Syaoran rolled his eyes.

"Simpleton…"

"Syaoran-chan! How dare you not help carry your cousin's things!" Mei Lin yelled, struggling to get her own belongings.

"I would help you but my hands are a little occupied right now!" Syaoran yelled back.

"I'll carry your things, Li-san," Wei, one of the Li's butlers carried Me Lin's suitcases.

"Thank you, Wei!" Mei Lin smiled. "Kay, so now, let's get inside, I'm starving!"

The three went inside the mansion and met Yelan there, who was waiting for them. She smiled at the sight of Sakura and Syaoran.

"Hello, Sakura-san, pleasure to have you here again," Yelan greeted Sakura and kissed her on the cheek, which nearly gave Syaoran a heart attack. Yelan Li was not one who showed public displays of affection.

"Thank you, Yelan-sama, for inviting me," Sakura smiled.

"Oh, no need to thank me, dear. You are like family," Yelan smiled and began to lead Sakura and Syaoran's rooms.

Sakura felt her insides squirm. Like family? All was moving too soon, in Sakura's opinion. She suddenly did not want to be in Yelan's presence anymore. Lying to them for cutting class was not worth it anymore. She was deceiving everyone and for what? What Syaoran and she had was pretend. She didn't want anymore families members accepting her and thanking her when she would leave them soon. Syaoran sensed her squeamish emotions for he leaned close to her.

"Don't worry about it, relax, okay?" he whispered.

"B-but…"

"Listen, relax, don't worry about it. It'll be fine," he assured her and smiled softly at her. Sakura smiled back. Yelan maintained her cool was but celebrating inside. It had been years since she saw her son smile like that.

000000000000000

"Mom, this isn't funny!" Syaoran yelled as little as possible. Yelan merely smiled.

"I thought it would be wise to have you two share a room, for you two to be accustomed better," Yelan said.

"Er…Yelan-sama…I believe that er…well, sharing bed…I am only sixteen…and well…er," Sakura stuttered, unable to form a complete, coherent sentence.

"Nonsense, now, you two can unpack and meet us downstairs for lunch. Oh and Sakura," Yelan said.

"Yes?" Sakura asked.

"I absolutely love your shirt," she complimented before leaving, leaving Sakura grinning and Syaoran red in embarrassment.

"Well, let's go in," Sakura motioned to the door.

Syaoran and Sakura cringed in horror. Oh no, the room was gorgeous. The whole room was light pink and beige with expensive furniture. The bathroom was and marble with a Jacuzzi included. The room had a computer, and a desk, which provided Syaoran-sensei an office and a DDR mat and game for Sakura who mentioned ho much she loved to play.

What the pair were cringing in horror for was the queen sized bed that meant they were going to have to share.

"I could take the couch…"Syaoran offered.

Sakura just set her things down. "Let's talk about this later, I'm hungry. Let's unpack and head downstairs.

They finished unpacking and ate their lunch with the other Li's who took kindly to Sakura and her T-Shirt. They were too happy and giddy that Syaoran finally decided to settle down that they completely looked over the fact that Syaoran was her teacher and she was four years younger.

"Is the clan here?" Sakura asked Syaoran when hey were alone in the garden. Well, at least away from the other guests.

"Nah, you won't meet them until we are officially engaged," Syaoran assured her.

"Excuse me!" Sakura looked at him funny.

"If this were…you know…"Syaoran told her.

"Oh, right. Can we go to the beach?" Sakura asked.

"It's not all that hot now," Syaoran told her.

"Who cares, let's just walk by the beach, so that our feet get wet and stuff!"

"Why would I want to do that!"

"Come on! I don't wanna go alone, and you just have to come with me!"

"Alright, alright! God, don't pout like a three year old."

"Okay!" Sakura smiled cheerfully. Both stood up and walked back to the family.

"Mother, we're going for a walk," Syaoran informed her.

"Alright, Xiao Lang," Yelan smiled again.

Sakura and Syaoran were walking in silence. Well, at least Syaoran was. Sakura was laughing as she kicked her feet and splashed water.

"You are like a little kid, you know that right?" Syaoran said. Sakura merely stuck her tongue out at him and continued to kick around.

Syaoran rolled her eyes and chuckled a little bit. He immediately stopped himself. What was wrong with him? Since when did he chuckle? Something was off here. Never would he volunteer to take a couch for girl, never would he go to the beach for some girl. This was getting out of hand.

"Let's go back," Syaoran said in a cold voice.

"No, I wanna walk some more," Sakura frowned at him.

"I said let's go back now!"

"And I said that I don't want to!"

"Well, fine, you can stay here for all I care. I hope you get lost!" Syaoran yelled at her before heading back to the woods that he knew as well as the back of his hand.

"Fine! I don't need you!" Sakura yelled at him. She sat down on the sand of the beach and sighed.

"What got into him?" she asked aloud.

00000000

As the sun set, Syaoran fluffed up the pillows and laid down on the bed in exhaustion. He wondered whether Sakura was back. Probably was downstairs with his sisters and cousin. It was already dark and surely she was not stupid enough not to make it out of the forest.

Then again, the woods were very intimidating and big…

Syaoran just shook that thought away. She was downstairs. He was sure of it.

0000000000

"Okay, I passed that funny tree five times already and I'm still getting nowhere!" Sakura cried in exasperation. She was all wet from falling into the beach earlier and now she was freezing and lost in the woods.

"Oh man, is anyone looking for me?" she wondered aloud. She hugged herself, shivering from the cold that the wind brought in.

She continued to walk.

00000000

"Come in," Syaoran said to whoever was knocking. _Probably her…_

"Syaoran…have you seen Sakura?" Mei Lin asked him.

"Isn't she downstairs?" Syaoran suddenly sat up form the bed.

"No, she never got back from the beach and it's already dark. Why didn't she come with you?"

"She wanted to stay…"Syaoran was slightly panicking inside. _She still might be at the beach…_

"We had Wei search the beach but she wasn't there. You don't think she's lost in the woods, do you?" Mei Lin asked full of concern.

"SHIT!" Syaoran got up and ran out of the room.

0000000

"Ah…pretty moon…pretty stars…WHAT THE FUCK AM I SAYING!" Sakura yelled at no one in particular. She sat down next to a tree.

"Wow, my head really hurts…and I'm so tired…"she sighed. She continued to shiver. Suddenly she started to cry.

"Isn't anyone looking for me?" she asked herself again.

She blacked out and passed out, her tears still falling and drying on her cheeks.

000000000

"Sakura!" Syaoran yelled as he searched the entire woods. He stopped for a while, trying to catch his breath. He had been looking for Sakura for at least an hour. He sped up again.

"SAKURA! SAKURA, WHERE ARE YOU!" he called out again, louder than before.

He was getting tired but he was not going to stop. He had to find her. It was his fault that she was lost in the first place.

"SAKURA! SAKURA! SAKURA, WHERE ARE YOU! SAKURA!"

00000000

"Auntie, Yelan, they're not back yet," Mei Lin told Yelan as she was by the window. Syaoran's four sisters were also watching the windows for any signs of them.

"Don't worry, Xiao Lang will find her," she said.

00000000000000

"SAKURA! SAKURA! SAKURA! WHERE ARE YO-SAKURA! Shit shit shit!" Syaoran ran to the unconscious girl who lay by the tree.

He grabbed a hold of her and saw that her clothes were wet and her skin was cold. He felt her forehead and realized she caught a fever. This was bad. How long had she been passed out!

"Shit, Sakura, wake up! Let me know you are still okay! Sakura!" he yelled at her. Sakura slowly opened her eyes.

"S-sy-Syaoran?" she asked in a low, weak whisper.

"Yeah, it's me," he sighed. Sakura started to cry.

"th-Thank God. I w-wa-was so scared!" Sakura sobbed.

"It's okay, I'm here, I found you. I'm sorry. I know I'm late but I've found you, I'm going to take you back."

"I'm so cold…I fell into the…beach…is it okay if you carry me?"

"Of course, you baka! You didn't think I was going to have you walk the rest of the way in your condition.

Sakura smiled weakly and then fell into a deep sleep. Syaoran picked her up bridal style and began to carry her all the way back to the house.

00000000000000

kay, so yeah...please review!

-Celi


	10. Clouds and a Phone Call

a/n: you guys seriously are awesome! thank you all so much! i could cry! so i updated sooner! yay!

this chapter is kinda fluffy and though you all want it...they dont kiss...on the lips anyway. but this chappie is dedicated to goldenskyblue for the 83 words, OMG! and o Sakuralover since i er...spelled the name wrong last time...my bad...

my bday is in 18 days and im finally able to get my CLAMP no kiseki! and the ccs manga thats ive wanted. plus, this fic is my most successful and im so happy sicne it was somewhat...weird in the beginning. but you all have inspired me to do better so this month is a pretty good month, ne? i cant believe i actually updated within the week! ah, (laughs) another dream of mine has been realized.

Capturing The Innocent

Chapter Ten

Clouds and a Phone Call

"It looks like…like…like…"Syaoran stared intensely.

"Yes?" Sakura asked expectantly. Her green eyes shining in excitement.

"It looks like…a cloud," he answered.

"Well, of course it's a cloud! They're all clouds!" Sakura snapped, turning her head slightly to glare at him. "They're fair-weather cumulus clouds, if you want to be scientifically bogus about it!"

"How the hell did you learn that?" Syaoran turned his head and looked at her incredulously.

"It was in one of those CD-ROM thingies that I used last week, it was a Science program. But that's beside that point. To me, it's a teddy bear," Sakura explained, pointing to a certain cloud.

"I don't see it. They're all clouds to me," Syaoran sighed. _Why am I laying down on the grass and looking at the clouds again?_

Sakura sneezed and sniffed and looked at him expectantly.

_Oh yeah…that's why…_

After Syaoran had brought Sakura back to the house, no one asked questions. They all jus looked at him with curious glances and retired to their own rooms. Meanwhile, Syaoran had set her on the bed and began to change her clothes. It was fortunate that she was too far gone to notice and didn't ask questions when she woke up in clean, dry pajamas. He let her take the bed after burying her in blankets and making sure she was warm.

Then in the morning, he made her tea, forced medicine down her throat (which was no picnic. Sakura kept pushing her cold pills away and snapping at Syaoran, loudly announcing that it was his fault she was sick in the first place. Because she was right, Syaoran had no right to argue. So Syaoran did the only thing he could do. He bet her at a game of extreme rock, paper, scissors. Luckily, she always picked rock and then shut her mouth after taking Dayquil, not failing to throw Syaoran some evil glances here and there), and finally agreed to let her outside as long as he was watching him and she was well-clothed since it was not exactly burning hot.

She settled herself on top of the blanket she brought outside with her in the garden and made Syaoran to do the same so they could look at clouds.

"Look, this may be difficult for you to do, but you have to have some imagination in order to do this," Sakura instructed. "It isn't rocket science, so look there, that fluff there is the ear, and further down is his arm."

Syaoran growled at stared at the sky hard, though he had constipation. Finally his face smirked.

"It isn't a bear," he said finally.

"Yes it is! I told you, use your imagi-"

"It's a dragon."

Sakura looked at him as though he were nuts.

"How in hell do you see that. It has _arms!"_

"So do dragon Miss Know-It-All!" Syaoran snapped. "But its ears are triangular shaped and his tail is long and curls up, so it's a little hard to see."

Sakura stared at the sky and squinted. "It's still a bear."

"Woman, I said it's a dragon, so it's a dragon!"

"Bear!"

"Dragon!

"How bout we compromise. It's a…Begon."

"What the fuck is a Begon?"

"Half bear and half dragon."

"There's no such thing!"

"I know that! But that cloud is a Begon!"

"Dumbass."

"Uptight jackass!"

"Yeah…well…argh!"

"OOF!"

Syaoran and Sakura were wrestling. They rolled around the grass, getting the blanket tangled with their movement. Syaoran tried to pin her down but she managed to stick up her knee and stopped him from doing that. She managed to flip him and took the top. Unfortunately, Syaoran grabbed her foot, as then flipped her back down and her waist was in between his legs. She struggled and that was the last thing he needed. She was pretty strong for a sick sixteen year old.

So he began to tickle.

Sakura's laughter was echoed throughout the entire garden and she began to squirm and cover all her vulnerable places. At one point, she tried to grab his arms, but she had so many vulnerable places on her body to protect. Finally, she couldn't take it.

"Mercy, mercy!"

"Only if you tell everybody, like Mei Lin and my sisters that I beat your sorry sick ass!"

"Fine! Just stop!" Sakura still laughed as Syaoran hands began to tickle her stomach and waist.

"Good!" Syaoran stopped but didn't get off her.

Something powerful hit him. He watched in a trance somewhat as Sakura tried to calm down from her tickle attack. Her eyes were closed at her facial features seems peaceful. Her chest was rising and lowering from her breathing, in which she was trying to calm down. The sun seemed to hit her light auburn way that almost made it seem sparkly, like a halo. Her hair was somewhat covering her face and Syaoran reached out to move it aside. It was almost a sin for anything to be covering her face at that moment.

Sakura opened her eyes when she felt a strong hand on her face. She saw Syaoran move away her rebellious strands away from her face. He didn't remove his hand away though. Instead it was stroking her cheek softly. She gulped and didn't know how to respond. He never acted this way before. In a way…she liked it.

Syaoran then took his other hand and placed it on her waist and slowly moved it upwards under her shirt. This sent shivers down Sakura's spine. He looked at her with his intense amber eyes which were burning with a passion, a desire that made Sakura's nerves tingle with excitement.

She _really _enjoyed it.

It was nice to be touched this way. Soon, she knew Syaoran was going to kiss her. He bent down and lightly kissed her neck, moving upwards. His kisses were like fires, burning as soon as they came contact with Sakura's skin. She loved this feeling Yukito had _never _touched her this way.

_Yukito!_

"Syaoran, what are you doing?" Sakura hesitantly asked. The image of Yukito, her boyfriend, came into view and though she hated it, she knew she had to stop Syaoran from kissing her.

Because she had a feeling she'd kiss him back.

The trance that Syaoran seemed to be in broke and he got off her immediately. He turned crimson and began to wonder just what was wrong with him.

"Oh come on! Why'd you stop! It was getting good!" a woman's voice rang.

"Feimei!" Syaoran yelled in embarrassment. His sister just had to witness it all. Sakura took had blushed. They had an audience.

"Mei Lin! Fuutie! Feimei! Fanren! Sheifa! What the hell!" Syaoran bellowed. All five girls were smiling goofily and began to giggle.

"It was cute!" Fuutie, the eldest commented. She had Sakura's cell phone with her.

"That's no reason to spy on me! Don't you guys have lives of your own!"

"We had good reason, a call for Sakura-chan came," Fanren pointed to the phone in Fuutie's hands.

"And does it take five people to come and give a phone to someone!"

"Here you go, Sakura-chan, she says her name is Tomoyo," Fuutie paid no attention to her pissed off younger brother.

"Oh, thank you!" Sakura took the phone and stood up. She walked a couple steps away from the others as to ensure she had privacy, something that seemed to be of shortage here.

"Tomoyo!" Sakura squealed.

"Sakura! Your father said you were at a friend's summer home for Golden Week. Why do I get the feeling that this friend isn't the type of person your father would imagine you spending a week with?" Tomoyo's voce was stern.

"Er…well…because maybe you're right," Sakura chuckled.

"Sakura, explain please! What are you doing spending a week with Syaoran Li-sama!"

"Well…like I said…I'm his girlfriend…"

"Nande!"

"Well, sorta…it's…not…"Sakura glanced around. Coast was clear. "Real."

"What?"

"Look, we have a deal and this is part of it."

"Sakura, you have to keep in mind that Yukito is your boyfriend!"

"I am! It's not like anything happened!" Sakura said. Well, something _almost _happened. But Sakura wasn't ready to tell Tomoyo that yet.

"Well, he's going to call today around nine in your time, I suggest you keep your phone of if you don't want the others around you to find out.

"He was going to call!" Sakura asked.

"Yes…he misses you…I think…well, he down but it's not like he's moping or anything…"

"I didn't expect him too," Sakura told her.

After some casual chit chat, Sakura said goodbye to Tomoyo and returned to Syaoran the others. They were all arguing and each one had a red face.

"All I ask is some privacy! That's it! Leave me alone!"

"Well if you wanted privacy than all you had to do was ask!" the five yelled back.

"I have!" Syaoran roared. "Now go away!"

"Oh no, Sakura-chan!" Mei Lin and the other four had hugged her. "Syaoran-chan is so mean, he is completely wasted on you. Did you not see how badly he was yelling at us?"

"Leave her out of this!" Syaoran yelled again.

Sakura laughed along with Mei Lin and Syaoran's sisters than sneezed again. Her cold wasn't exactly gone for good.

"Now get away from her, I got to give her the medicine," Syaoran came over and took Sakura by the arm.

"Aw, but that's nasty! I hate taking medicine! Besides I'm hungry!"

"Fine! I'll make you soup! Happy!"

"No! I don't want medicine!"

"You want to go to the beach with the rest of us this week don't you?"

"Hai!"

"Then shut up and take it!"

"Make me!" Sakura sat down on the cold pavement that was the walkway of the garden, unaware that the other girls were still watching them with interest.

"Fine, be that way. That's not going to stop me!" Syaoran then scooped her up and unceremoniously flung her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"Put me down! I refuse to be carried like a child!" Sakura argued the rest of the way and became much more infuriated when Syaoran had a smirk on his face.

"How cute!" Sheifa commented.

"But something's bothering me," Fuutie added.

"What they're perfect!" Mei Lin looked at her as though she were nuts.

"Yeah, they are but…that girl that called is Sakura-chan's best friend. She seemed surprised by the fact that Sakura was Syaoran's girlfriend and she kept wondering if did happened after she moved. Didn't Syaoran tell us they got together in Japan?"

"Fuutie, you're thinking too much. They're young and in love, leave them alone!" Fanren told her big sister.

"You're right. I'm probably fussing over nothing. But we should keep mother out of this conversation, I think."

The sisters agreed and talked about something else. Mei Lin however looked deep in thought.

_I think I'll talk to Syaoran later about this. _She decided and joined her cousins in conversation.

okay, i know it was short but this chapter was needed!

review please

-celi


	11. My Lovely Sakura, My Handsome Wolf

_a/n: OMFG! OMFG! YOU GUYS! We made it to the 300 review point. Now, I really do not know who is reviewer number 300 because, YOU ALL GAVE ME 331 reviews for this fic! Thank you! Arigato! I could cry. But enough of the emotion. On with whatever it was I wanted to say._

_Summer is ending for me, so updates won't be as quick as they've been recently, but I will try my best. My goal is to update within two weeks latest. Oh, and to whoever cares, I turned 16 on the 9th, so now, I am officially able to drive. Too bad I suck at driving…_

_This is dedicated to Sakuralover-how was it? I bet the US is boring compared to Japan! BTW, did you get a pic of a certain person who resembles a certain amber-eyed anime character, hmm? Also dedicated to JessyDarkAngel, my talented translator and reviewer, thank you so much! ddoh chi kim, honestly, I write whatever. I never plan anything. But post up your ideas and I'll read. I'm sure I'll like it! And finally saeko-seriously? Thanks! But I wonder what it's called in French. Oh and kudos to Jessy, she's the one who translated it!_

_Alright, now I'm sure you're waiting! Here it is!_

**Capturing the Innocent**

**Chapter Twelve**

**My Lovely Sakura, My Handsome Wolf**

"Syaoran, can I talk to you?" Mei Lin asked her cousin, who had just come out of his room.

"What is it?" he asked.

"It's about Sakura," Mei Lin told him, referring to the girl who was hanging out at the beach with his sisters. Syaoran promised to join after grading some papers.

"What's wrong! Is she okay!" Syaoran's eyes flicked with concern. Mei Lin was thrown back.

_Weird…he really cares for her. Then…this really can't be fake…can it?_

"Um…well…she is um…waiting for you at the beach, so you should go there right now," Mei Lin smiled.

"Huh? Geez, she is way too impatient!" Syaoran smirked and then walked away.

Mei Lin shook her head uncertainly. _Later…later…I shouldn't worry about it._

_00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

"Hey, what do you want?" Syaoran sat down to a girl who was trying to build a sandcastle.

"Oh? Hey, you're here!" Sakura gave him a pail and shovel. "You are gonna help me!"

"Say what?" Syaoran raised an eyebrow.

"I am going to build a sand castle. A sand castle so grand that it will **shock **and **amaze **everyone!" Sakura stretched out her arms for emphasis.

"That is some dream…" Syaoran sweat dropped. (a/n: those two lines were taken from Fruits Basket volume 11. I love that volume!)

"Yeah, well, go gather water, now!" Sakura ordered. Syaoran obliged. As he gathered water he looked at the girl who was making a little building of sand.

He didn't know why, but the sight of her truly impacted him for some reason.

And no, it was not because she was wearing a bikini. A pink bikini that tied from the neck and decorated with, of course, Sakura flowers. It was not because this bikini showed off Sakura's creamy, soft skin, long legs, tiny waist, and the cleavage that sort of made Syaoran want to see a bit of her perky, petite breasts.

This was not the reason whatsoever!

Well, just a little bit.

But there was something more. As her eyes were filled with determination and her hair was being blown by the slight wind, Syaoran's breath was caught in his throat.

This feeling bothered him.

It has happened before. Suddenly, he found himself stealing glances at her face whenever she was not looking. He found himself itching to constantly wrap his arms around her when she slept. He found himself smiling over and over for the little things she did. When she laughed at whatever little thing she found amusing, he found himself laughing at her child-like nature.

Whenever she said his name, it was special. She was the only one he would allow outside the family to call him by his name. If someone else were to say his name, he felt it would be tainted. It would not be as sweet as it was when she said. When his name escaped her lips.

He found himself wanting to kill the man who served them tea that morning. He was only a year older than him, and his sister admitted that he was good-looking. He really did not pay attention to him before.

He only paid attention to him when the servant paid attention to Sakura.

He noticed how his eyes followed Sakura's every move. He noticed how he smiled widely when Sakura thanked him for her tea.

That was when Syaoran ended up taking her away, one arm around her waist. Sakura didn't think much of it. She most likely thought it was part of the make-believe ruse they were doing. But Syaoran was doing to let that young servant know that his arm had a meaning. _Mine, mine, mine, mine,_ that was what it was saying. Sakura was _his_.

But…she wasn't.

When Syaoran thought about that, it made him…upset. The fact that they were only pretending upset him. The fact that Sakura was not really his, that she was acting, that it was not real…it honestly made him upset.

He wanted to stop pretending.

He didn't know how it all started. One day, she was a possible victim. Now, that thought made him sick.

The next day, she was a dysfunctional cry-baby. That thought made him angry at himself.

The next day, she was his crazy building-mate and lost student. So the fact that she lived in his building and was his student was true. But, it didn't bother him anymore. In fact, he looked forward to it. At home, he would get to see her. At his job, he would get to see her.

Then, finally, she was the one whom he needed, desperately.

This confused him. How is it that he had fallen in love with her. It was not logical. He hardly knew her. Normal people do not fall in love under his circumstances or in such a short amount of time.

Then again, Sakura was not normal. Neither was he.

But there was the one boyfriend she had back in Japan. How he hated him. He never met him, but he hated him anyway. What did he have. Was he worthy of receiving the title 'boyfriend.' His blood boiled at the thought of how many kisses they've shared. How long has he held her? Why did he have to be special to her? He ruined everything!

And she would go to Japan. Soon. He dreaded that. He had a month left.

He didn't think she knew. So he decided to take advantage of the time he had left.

This scared him. He wanted to be near her so much. If asked whether or not he'd go to Japan as well, he know he'd say yes.

Crap. He really loved her. He really truly loved her.

………shit…he was screwed.

"Syaoran, what's taking you so long. You got the water, now get your butt over here!" Sakura yelled. "Honestly, it's like you're in a trance!"

"Oh little brother, what are thinking about?" Fuutie asked slyly. She and the other four-including Mei Lin-were working on their tans.

"None of your fucking business!" he yelled to his family. Then walked over to Sakura.

"Finally!" Sakura eagerly dumped the water over some sand. Syaoran chuckled.

"You got it pretty good," Syaoran observed. The base of the castle looked sufficient. Now Sakura was adding the towers. She pushed the pail into Syaoran's hands.

"Go, fetch me some water," he ordered.

"Woman, you got legs! You go get it!" Syaoran roared at her.

"But I'm working on the towers!" Sakura whined. Syaoran sighed.

"Fine, fine," he went to get more water for his precious Sakura.

Sakura stared at him, watching him bend down and fill the pail. It was majestic in her mind (a/n: it's majestic in my mind too, Sakura, do not worry…). The way the sun his perfectly toned body. How the tiny beads of sweat from the sun ran down his perfectly chiseled abs. The way his muscular arms easily carried at least ten pounds of water. Lord, his back looked just as sexy.

_No! Bad Sakura! Bad, bad, bad!_

It was not fair. There he was, Syaoran Li. In all his half-naked glory.

Sakura nearly cried.

Sakura knew he was hot. Ever since she first met him, she knew that. It was obvious. But now, she didn't expect him to be well…this _hot_.

Not to mention…he changed.

Sakura noticed this. He had changed. he had more personality. He smiled more. He laughed more. He didn't seem so stiff anymore. She found herself attracted to this Syaoran.

But she had Yukito.

Only she found herself having to remind herself that at least fifty times a day.

Especially since the day she nearly kissed him.

Two days had passed since that day and she still felt the fire on her throat from where his lips met contact with her skin. Those small passionate kisses filled her with a strange feeling. She wanted more.

And it scared the living crap out of her.

Why? When they first met, he kidnapped her! He kidnapped her with the intentions of raping her! So what the hell! Why was she feeling this way?

But he had changed. And she liked that change.

She liked how he had this smirk on his face. She liked how his amber eyes were so intense. She liked how he laughed. She liked how he held her. She liked how he planted those kisses on her, with a passionate look in those intense eyes. They chilled her. They heated her. It was crazy.

Crap. She may have fallen in love.

Crap, crap, crap, crap!

Why? Why? Why! It was too…crazy! She had Yukito, damn it! Yukito was kind to her. And she was grateful to have had him in her life.

But Yukito lacked that passion in Syaoran. He lacked that intense aura that made him…well….him! Yukito lacked the intensity when Sakura was with him. He lacked the desire that Syaoran had.

Crap, crap, crap! She really was falling in love.

_Bad Sakura! Bad! Bad! Bad!_

But……that was just how it was. No matter if he was pretending. No matter if they have everyone fooled. She couldn't fool herself. She really wanted to stop pretending.

She wanted him to be her Little Wolf.

"Yo, you alright? Sun getting to you?" Syaoran asked, looking at her with his intense amber eyes.

"Eh? Yes, I'm fine," Sakura smiled.

"Crap," Syaoran sighed. Sakura glared at him.

"Why?"

"Because you are gonna be really pissed when you look down," he stepped back.

Sakura could have died.

He smashed her castle!

The bastard! He smashed her castle!

"Now, before you say anything or jump to conclusions, it was a complete accident!" Syaoran defended.

"I. Am. Going. To. Kill. You!" Sakura stood up and started to chase him.

_I know you are only pretending, my lovely Sakura…so I'll pretend for you…if that's what you want…_

_I know to you it really doesn't mean anything, my handsome Wolf, but I'll keep quiet…I know you don't feel the same way…_

_00000000000000000000000000000_

_a/n: ah yes, well, this chappie was mostly reflecting but I rather liked it. Plus, I think it had few grammar mistakes this time. Well, Golden Week will be over next chappie and there will be more drama! Dun, dun, dun! Well…I don't know…_

_-Celi_


	12. To Love Chocolate

_a/n: I know, I am sorry for the lack of updates. School has really taken a lot out of me and I really haven't had the desired time to work on any of my fics. Please, I am extremely sorry. _

_Alright, some of you were like, "yay, they confessed, yippee!" and some were all, "I miss the comedy and the hilarity!" rest assured, the comedy of sakura and Syaoran will surely continue cause frankly, that's what makes this story good, and fun to write. Just for the record, Syaoran is 20, turning 21 in about two to three months, I have to look in on it, and though he is young, he is very educated and because of the influence of his family, he was arranged to get a teaching job when he returned to China. Sakura is sixteen I believe I said and she had moved to China because her father had a job offer there, but it is only temporary, as Syaoran said, she has a month left before she goes to Japan. _

_And although a ton of you want Yukito to cheat on Sakura, I don't think that will happen. Yuki isn't my favorite character but I have nothing against him. So I will create another way to get rid of him. _

_Now, here we go, thank you all so much for the reviews. 54! New record of reviews for a chappie! Thank you all so much! Let's go! And by the way, Golden Week is a special week of vacation around the spring. _

_Now, this chappie is a bit of a treat, it does not make sense and can be a filler but some parts are very important for the fic, so here we go. _

**Capturing the Innocent**

**Chapter Twelve**

**To Love Chocalate**

Golden Week ended and Sakura and Syaoran were back in school, one learning, the other teaching, respectively. They never really spoke too much to each other, unless it was just to argue. Which was a lot.

But there was something wrong with Sakura. Suddenly, the first day in school, she was acting differently. She was…hostile. Especially to him. She was always bitter. Syaoran made the mistake of asking her why she was late to school. Sakura came in a disheveled state and look anxious.

"What's the matter with you?" he asked.

"None of your business, that's what! Why do you care? Huh! Does your world not go on unless you pry into my business! Huh! Get a life! Let me live my own! Bastard! Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" she snapped at him…without making much sense.

Then she shut herself in Syaoran's office, pacing and screaming. She seemed really nervous. And Syaoran wanted to know why?

Was she failing some type of subject? No, that was impossible. She was taking classes online and she handled them pretty well. And he gave her tons of homework to prevent her from failing. Wash she having trouble with her brother? Who knows, she hasn't really seen him. Did she break up with her boyfriend? HA! Syaoran could only wish.

Whatever. It was really bugging him. He couldn't even teach the class she was on like normally. When he yelled at her when she refused to get up to the board and do a problem, she snapped and called him and insensitive, selfish, bastard that could never understand the hills and valleys women must climb.

Then she went into a whole little speech on how men could never feel what women feel. How men could never be as strong to be able to handle the obstacles life throws at women and how men have it easy. That all men have to worry about is sex, money, and sports. This received some applause from other students and the other females started going off about their problems. One had a fight with her jerk of a boyfriend. Someone was pressured to have sex. Suddenly, every girl in the class hated men.

And all that hatred was now vented out on Syaoran. One very pissed off Syaoran who was not in the mood to deal with twenty or so over emotional, adolescent girls.

So he knew he had to have a serious talk with little Sakura Kinomoto.

Somehow, he managed to fall in love with the most craziest girl in all the world. Go figure.

They were at some restaurant that Syaoran picked out. He actually wanted to go somewhere else, but Sakura refused to eat anything. Finally, he ended up dragging her inside.

"Now, what the hell is wrong with you?" Syaoran demanded as soon as he sat her down. He look exhausted. His brown hair was a mess-but handsomely so-and his amber eyes looked worn out. He felt old. Which was not fair since he was only twenty.

"Why do you want to know?" Sakura yelled. Her green eyes narrowed very dangerously. Syaoran gulped slowly, but was not about to back down.

"Listen, wench! You've been acting five times worse than a bitch, and I don't appreciate it! The least you can do is give me the respect to know what the fuck is going through that pea-brain skull of yours!" he roared. Sakura's eyes looked sad. Very sad.

"Why? Why are you calling me so many names!" she screamed. Tears were cascading down her cheeks and she was sobbing uncontrollably, making inaudible sounds. Syaoran groaned. There were people staring at them disapprovingly.

"Look, look…don't cry, I'm sorry…I really am," he tried to calm her down. Sakura just shook her head. She stood up.

"No! you are not sorry! You are an insensitive bastard! You can't imagine what I am going through!" she yelled.

"What is it?" Syaoran asked almost desperately. Sakura stared at him with a crazed look.

"Do you really want to know?" she whispered venomously. Syaoran nodded.

"First of all, I was forgot that it needed to come this month! And I forgot that we don't have any more at home because I forgot to buy some!"

Syaoran looked very confused. What came this month? What did she forget to buy?

"And now, nobody I knew carried a Midol! What the hell! Do all girls here not have serious cramps! How do they do it!"

Midol? Syaoran had to think back. He knew it was a pill Mei Lin and his sisters used on occasion. What for though? There was something special about it…

"And now, I am running around with toilet paper stuffed in my underwear so I don't walk around with some kind of sick trail!"

Whoa! Huh!

"And now I am so vulnerable to PMS and everything is so fucking pissing me off, especially since I am out of Midol and tampons! And I have unsympathetic jackass asking me useless and stupid fucking questions!"

"Shit," Syaoran groaned. He did _not _need to know all of that.

So she was on her period. Somehow, he felt himself squirm. He sort of felt sorry for her. If there was one thing he enjoyed about being a guy, was not having to go through a menstruation cycle like his sisters and cousin. And now, the girl he loved was suffering the effects of being a woman…wow…that kind of sucked.

"Sit down," he instructed her. Sakura realized that she had caused a very strange scene.

"oh…crap," she blushed and hid her face. Syaoran sighed.

Whether it was how he really felt for her or whether it was because he felt sorry for her, who knows, but he found himself leaving Sakura in his car twenty minutes later and into the supermarket with a cap on. He decided Sakura probably refused to go anywhere public, "just in case" the toilet paper was not enough. So after going back to the apartment and getting their car, he drove with her to the market.

For now, he congratulated himself in being the best boyfriend ever.

Except, he was not her boyfriend…but whatever.

He went up to the cashier and tried to ask the girl behind it some questions on how to help Sakura. She looked to be about her age, so he prayed that she'd help.

"Um, excuse me, Miss," he asked politely. The girl looked at him and blushed. Ah, the perks of being good-looking.

"Um, hello sir, how may I help you?" she asked sweetly, almost though she were getting ready to flirt with him.

"Yes, um, you see, there's this girl…and well, she needs um…certain…toiletries…since it is her time….er…and well, I guess she also might need some type of pills for the pain…so…and I really don't know what to do…" he stammered. The girl grinned and nodded in comprehension.

"Follow me," she signaled as she closed her aisle and began to walk around the market, Syaoran tailing her.

The first thing that Syaoran thought was _'There are so many!' _He had always avoided this aisle in the past when he actually did he own shopping. He never realized the many sizes and the colors and whether one came in plastic and one had some special braid…his head whirled.

"Is this girl the type to bleed heavily?" the cashier girl asked. Syaoran's face flushed furiously. _Bleed heavily? _

"I really don't know…" he said in an embarrassed voice. The girl looked thoughtful.

"Hmm, well, does she often have accidents?" she asked innocently. Syaoran panicked.

"Accidents? What type of accidents? Are they serious?" he asked worriedly. The girl cringed.

"Never mind. Er…okay, what kind do you think she'd prefer; tampons or pads?"

"What's the difference?"

The girl was obviously trying not to roll her eyes at his ignorance.

"Just stick with tampons, most of us girls really like them better, they're not like diapers," she pointed to some boxes.

"Now, how small is she?" she asked Syaoran again. He was already red as a tomato. He hated this. This was so the last time he would go through this.

"Er…she's pretty thin…" he answered lamely. The girl handed him a box. Then she disappeared for a while and came back with a box of Midol and chocolate.

"now let's ring this up," she said cheerfully.

As soon as she bagged the things, Syaoran gave her money with a shaking hand. The girl smiled at him.

"I wish my boyfriend was as considerate like you. He would never have set foot in the women's aisle. He said it was not men's territory. Your girlfriend sure is lucky to have a boyfriend like you," she commented.

Syaoran could have hugged the girl. That really was something he needed to hear. That he would make a good boyfriend for Sakura. Instead he just thanked her and left with the things.

Sakura waited in Syaoran's car impatiently. Something was wrong with him. Ever since they got back from the summer house, he acted strangely. Ever since they kissed. He insulted her less. He laughed at her klutziness more. He acted like…even when no one else was around…even when they were alone…he acted like…a boyfriend.

This made Sakura feel uneasy because she also had to admit, she followed this act. She didn't bother to correct him or tell him it was okay; no one was around. He smiled and laughed at his jokes or pointed out to him what new outfit she wanted and he'd nod and say how he thought it would look good on her.

So now, he went in to buy her some tampons and Midol. She didn't even ask him. He volunteered on his own. He asked her if she really needed some and he went to buy some goods…al for her.

Sakura sighed and hugged her knees as she waited in his car. She had to admit, he'd win best boyfriend of the year.

The car door opened next to her and she looked to see Syaoran resembling many red-colored fruits. He smiled awkwardly at her and handed her things.

"Thank you," Sakura whispered as she took out a box of chocolate.

She ate one and smiled gratefully. Syaoran started the engine and waved dismissively. Sakura offered some chocolate to him. He took one. Sakura watched him, fascinated. His muscular jaw chewed that chocolate masterfully. He swallowed and Sakura imagined the chocolate travel down his perfect throat. He then licked his lips, his tongue licking away the remainder of the chocolate. His lips…she remembered when they touched her skin…how perfect they are.

"Why are you staring at my face? Like what you see?" Syaoran teased. Sakura glared.

"Don't get cocky!" she chastised him. Syaoran smirked. They argued like a married couple. She was so easy to tease.

Ah, how he loved her. Even as she stuffed her face with chocolates and dirtied her face as though she were five years old. Syaoran reached for the glove compartment as he parked in front of their building. He took out some napkins and was going to wipe her face. Sakura looked at him curiously.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

Syaoran could not answer. Her lips were all chocolaty. He loved chocolate. He really loved it. And he really would love nothing more than to kiss Sakura's chocolate coated lips.

God, how he wanted to kiss her. For once, he needed to kiss her…it was almost torture.

He was going to get slapped but he didn't care. He dropped the napkins.

"Syaoran?" she called his name.

Syaoran grabbed her chin and locked his lips with hers. He started off and innocent as possible. But as he continued, he began to get bold. Sakura was in shock. He wanted her to react. He bit her bottom lip lightly and she gasped from the surprise. Syaoran quickly took his chance and slipped his tongue inside her mouth. He roamed her, wanting to taste all that was available to him. Sakura could not hold back. She kissed him back, which encouraged him to get much more passionate. Finally, to both of their hesitation, they parted. Sakura was breathing heavily. She looked at Syaoran, her green orbs asking for an explanation.

He just shrugged and licked her lips, cleaning off the chocolate from her face.

"I really love chocolate," was all he said.

_a/n: okay, i hope i made you guys less angry with this chappie! please dont kill me::dodges soda cans:_

_-celi_


	13. Return of the Black Wolf Gang

_a/n: alright, so it took me way to long to update, i am so sorry, and this chapter is short, so I am very sorry, and my cousin CeeCee emailed me her lemon and I havent written that future chappie yet, so i am ver very sorry. Things have been hectic l;ately. but i really want to get his storyline going, since i finally have got thru the romance, now we get into the nitty gritty business. I actually remembered why i titled this fic capturing the innocent, so yeah...chaps are gonna get weird from here on out. _

_I will bring back characters from the earlier chappies, expect that._

_the reaction i received from last chappie were quite amusing. some were, "FINALLY!" and others were, "SYAORAN IS SO HOT!" and i fully agree. it took me 12 chappies to get them to kiss and now the next thwelve chappies will focus on their relationship, the Black Wolf Gang, Sakura's lost virginity, and more stuff. Ive decided this fic is gonna be 25 chappies, mostly because that way it wont get repetitive and i can start on Love Letters, which will be up soon I hope._

_on another note, my xanga is back up and running and mite either have my random babblings, or statuses on chapters if you want to know if i will update soon._

_dedications to sakuraxlover and Isis Temptation-welcome back girl, thanks for the long review, Spanish is also my 1st language so i try to better my english as well, and enjoy the show!_

* * *

**Capturing the Innocent**

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Return of the Black Wolf Gang**

"Are you sure about this Li-sensei?" Chang asked. " You must understand this is quite sudden…"

"You have my two weeks notice," Li answered calmly. "Isn't that enough?"

"Well…do you realize how many student accepted your class for the next semester? More than ever! Why are you leaving?" Chang asked almost desperately.

"Something came up in Japan."

* * *

"You do realize you have the weirdest look on your face right now," Sakura pointed out to her somewhat but not really boyfriend. Syaoran glared.

"Well, you're just weird looking," he shot back, causing the auburn hair girl to shoot him a nasty look.

"Oh really? If I'm so weird looking, then maybe I should go home, call Yuki and tell him that I really him and-"

Syaoran cut her off with a kiss. It was best that she did not talk about Huki…Tuki…whatever his name was.

"Shut up," he said curtly and began to become totally engrossed in whatever movie they were supposed to be watching in his living room.

"I'm feeling guilty…"Sakura said after she broke away from the trance she was usualy in after one of Syaoran Li's fantabulous kisses. "I'm……cheating…"

"So break up with him."

"I'm all the way in China!"

"That is why we have email, mail, telephones, cell phones-"

"I can't break up with him by via cell phone!"

"Why not? It's a hell of a lot easier. Just text in, Beloved Tuki, I have found someone much better. We're through. Good bye."

"You have to be the most insensitive bastard I have ever met. His name is Yuki!"

"So what? I really don't care."

"You should. What if I called you Gyaoran?"

"Hey, my name is much better than his."

"says who?"

"Says me."

"And your word is law, I take it?"

"Damn straight."

Sakura sighed. "Alright, what's wrong."

"What are you talking about?" Syaoran was bewildered.

"You haven't called me a wench all day. What's wrong?" Sakura demanded, her face just an inch away from Syaoran.

"I haven't called you that because I'm making an effort!"

"Bullshit," Sakura dismissed it. "Tell me, or I'll force it out of you. Perhaps I can bring out a certain T-shirt that I managed to save from Golden Week…"

"Fine! Do you remember Ryou?" he asked her.

"Uh…"

"he helped me kidnap you that day in the restaurant…" Syaoran tried to jog her memory. She just rolled her eyes and fought the urge to slap him.

"Right…because at that time I knew who you all were and asked for your names and serial numbers," she replied sarcastically. "Don't be stupid, I was a little preoccupied with screaming and getting scared shitless to notice."

"Well, he sort of took over the Black Wolf…"

"I thought you broke it up. that's what you told me," Sakura frowned. Syaoran sighed.

"Yeah, I did. But he seemed to have gathered new members and started to do worse things. He has been claiming territory in the underworld, and began to steal major businesses and shit."

"Underworld?" Sakura asked with a blank stare on her face.

Syaoran chuckled a little bit. "In a gang, you manage things in the underworld…black market…black trade…really, really bad organization-"

"Alright, I get it. What are you going to do?"

"I have to go back to Japan, moron."

"Don't call me a moron you ass! I mean it! Don't talk to me like I'm stupid-You're leaving!"

"That's what I said, dummy," Syaoran playfully whacked her head.

"When?"

"Same day you do."

"Seriously? How come?"

Syaoran kissed her lightly and got up suddenly.

"What do you think? Now go home and get to bed. We leave in a week, but that's no reason for you to slack off," he told her.

"Thanks, dad," Sakura replied grumpily.

"Oi, hey! I need to ask you something."

"Hmm?" Sakura looked at him curiously.

"Break up with that Yuki guy," Syaoran said a bit flustered. "It'd be easier on me too."

"Really," Sakura grinned. "How come."

"I don't like to share."

"Aw, how cute. You want me all to yourself, don't you?" Sakura smirked.

Syaoran glared at her again. "Shut up, wench."

"That's my boy."

* * *

_Dear Yukito,_

_I know that we've been together for a long time. And I know that we both shared something special in the time of our relationship. Being with you made me the luckiest girl in the world. You really meant something to me. _

_But now, as I was in Hong Kong, I realized, that our relationship was not as strong as I once believed it to be, and it is mostly my fault. I have been unfair to you, and have not kept us in my mind. I understand if you will not respect me when I come back. _

_I hope that you find someone else, someone you truly deserve. I am so sorry. We can talk about this more if you want I am back so that we settle this in person._

_With much love,_

_Sakura _

"How was that?" Sakura asked after reading her letter to Tomoyo over the phone.

"You're breaking up with him in a letter?" Tomoyo asked like her best friend was nuts.

"Hey, the faster the better. Syaoran said I should text him but it would have been too long," Sakura answered. She folded the letter and placed in inside an already stamped envelope.

"So…how are you and him doing?" Tomoyo asked attentively.

"We're going to Japan together," Sakura said happily. Tomoyo squealed.

"Oh, really. So I get to see you two together? KAWAII!"

"I thought you were against this relationship?"

"I was when he was the other man. Now there is no problem."

"Oh."

"But, I have to tell you something. Have you heard what happened with Rika?"

"No, I don't live there anymore, what happened?"

"She was kidnapped. Went missing for a week, and during that time, her father's company then all the money. She's back now, but wont speak. Catatonic, the doctors say. Something real bad happened to her. And her family is going bankrupt. The only clue as to what happened is a scar on Rika's back, in the shape of a wolf's head."

_Wolf? _Sakura's mind scrambled.

"Tomoyo-chan…your mom's company…how is it doing?"

"My mom's?" Tomoyo laughed. "Better than ever. She just got done with a new toy design that is sure to make millions more than we-"

"Be careful, Tomoyo-chan. Don't go anywhere alone. don't open the door to anyone you don't recognize. Don't stay home alone. Have Eriol-kun with you as if he were a freaking shadow!"

"Alright, Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo calmed her down. "What's wrong? Why are you so worried?"

"I just am. Be careful. See you in two weeks."

"Okay, by-"

:CLICK:

_What's going on with the Black Wolf? _Sakura thought worriedly.

* * *

_alright, same rule applies_

_-celi_


	14. The Crappiest Day Ever

_a/n: The reason for my absence will be explained later. but im not dead._

* * *

**Capturing the Innocent**

**Chapter Fourteen**

**The Crappiest Day Ever**

* * *

In all honesty, Syaoran felt like crap. It had to be one of the worst days of his life. He was locked in a closet, his girlfriend along with her best friend were kidnapped, and he was nursing a bullet wound in his arm.

All these craziness happened in one day. How the hell did it happen you ask?

Well, Syaoran would say, it began around three in the morning, at the airport. This is when he was leaving with Sakura to Japan. At this point in time, Syaoran met his first challenge: Sakura's father, Fujitaka Kinomoto.

"Dad, this is Syaoran Li, the guy I was telling you about," Sakura introduced them all cheerfully.

Both men looked at each other apprehensively. In Syaoran's opinion, Sakura could have planned this out better. After all, it was three in the morning, they were all tired and went through hell at airport security. Surely, this was not the best time to be meeting your girlfriend's father.

Luckily for him, Fujitaka was a mild mannered man, and loved his daughter and loved that she was happy. He was a little worrisome over the fact that Syaoran was Sakura's teacher. Only, this bothered him for about a minute since Sakura was quick to remind him the way that their parents met was through the educational system.

This obstacle was officially overcome.

The next problem came when they arrived in Japan. Mind you, the flight was smooth, though Syaoran admits, Sakura could have let him sleep some more. Then again, one can't really think of sleep if they were doing what Sakura and Syaoran were doing, if you get my drift (a/n: not the nasty, that's for a later chappie). What bothered Syaoran was the fact that this was where The Black Wolf were causing trouble.

And Sakura might get mixed up in it.

Especially when her best friend is a perfect victim.

This was known to him after he met Sakura's two friends.

"What the hell? Where's Eriol? I specifically told her not to be alone!" Sakura whined. Syaoran was in a less tolerant mood for her whining to be honest. Little sleep and heavy luggage was making him foul.

"Not. So. Loud. What's wrong with her being by herself? She can take of herself, it seems," he yawned.

"Are you kidding? There could be wackos that want to kidnap her!" Sakura yelled.

"Who would kidnap teenage girls?…Shut up! Shut up! Never mind!" Syaoran snapped as he saw the smirk forming on Sakura's face.

"Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo's voice rang quite loudly throughout the airport. In an instant, Sakura had received the glomp of death.

"Tomo-chan!" Sakura breathed in weakly. "Good to see you too. I can't breathe…"

"Gomen!" Tomoyo rose and helped her best friend up as well.

"Where's Eriol-kun?" Sakura asked coldly.

"Bathroom."

"I see."

"Saku-chan, he has his own needs! What do you want me to do? Follow him inside the men's bathroom? So this is Syaoran Li?" Tomoyo pointed to the tall, Hong Kong native.

"Hai," Sakura smiled. "Syaoran, don't be rude: say hello."

"Neh…" Syaoran replied sleepily, groggily giving a wave.

"Never mind him, I guess he's tired," Sakura frowned. "Where did my dad go?"

"With me," Eriol came cheerfully, alongside Fujitaka. "Nice to see you so soon, Sakura."

"Eriol!" Sakura cooed.

She walked over to him cheerfully.

And kicked him in the shins.

"You jerk! You're supposed to be watching her! Something could have happened!"

"I was only gone for five minutes!"

"That long!"

"Ow, stop kicking me!"

"My my, Sakura. I am so glad that you and your friends are getting along. If you don't mind, I'll go gome by taxi."

"Bye Daddy. Now, you jerk! I gave you specific orders-"

"She hasn't changed," Tomoyo smiled. Syaoran looked at her.

"Yep, she still an immature brat," Syaoran smiled. "She talked about you a lot. She said I should be cautious."

"Yep, you probably should."

"Why?"

"I was the one who set her up with Yukito."

"Oh."

"But you seem nice. And she seems very happy around you. You are not the conceited, narrow-minded, stubborn, stiff, jackass like she first told me."

"What?"

"Nothing."

"So, um…why is she scared of being alone with you anyway?"

"I have no idea…Sakura-chan. Please don't kill my boyfriend," Tomoyo called out.

Sakura looked down at Eriol, who was victim in a headlock. "Oh…right."

"Yeah, good to see you too," Eriol coughed. "I'm Eriol."

"Syaoran Li," Syaoran shook his hand.

"Well, now that we've all introduced ourselves, let's go!" Sakura cheered.

And they all went into Eriol's car. And for Syaoran, well, he was glad that he was used to having two girls chattering at hyper-speed, or else he would have had to kill himself. He was slightly envious of Eriol who was driving and didn't need to hear the giggling of Tomoyo and Sakura.

But in a way, he was lucky that he heard their conversation.

"Is Rika okay, Tomoyo-chan?" Sakura asked.

"She is doing better. Her grandparents have been paying for her to go to therapy. She is still not speaking," Tomoyo frowned.

"Still…it's scary," Sakura looked somber. "That's why I'm worried about you. I'm scared that can happen to you."

"Sakura-chan, I'm not going to be captured by some underground gang and have my mother's company fall to pieces, you worry too much!" Tomoyo smiled.

At that moment, Syaoran, who was sipping his really hot choco-latte, spilled some of it on his pants as he heard Tomoyo say this.

"Mother fu-!"

"Syaoran, ouch, you okay?" Sakura looked in front of her as Syaoran, in the front seat, winced from the (need I remind?) hot coffee on his lap.

"I'm fine. You, Tomoyo-san, what did you just say?" he questioned frantically.

" You mean the underground gang that is threatening to kidnap me?" Tomoyo answered nervously.

"STOP THIS CAR!" Syaoran shouted at the top of his lungs.

Eriol nearly had a heart attack as Syaoran screamed in his ear. He had completely stopped the car at a screeching halt, and Syaoran rushed out of it. Before he ran off, he looked at Sakura.

"Don't ever be alone! Whatever happens, scream for help or call me! Got it?" he warned.

After Sakura nodded, Syaoran ran at full speed in a certain direction. After a couple seconds, his figure became a tiny dot until Sakura couldn't see him anymore.

"So it is the Black Wolf Gang," Sakura looked down sadly.

"Sakura, what is he worried about?" Eriol asked, starting to drive again.

"Well, it's a long story…"

* * *

_Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck! _Syaoran cursed mentally. He ran in the streets of Japan until he got to ghetto of the city. He recognized one of the buildings that he owned. From the looks of it, it had been used recently.

"Fuck," he swore quietly as he made his way inside. The building itself was nothing fancy; he mainly used to it for sparring practices or training. But he had a room where he kept a lot of his clothes. He did not want to confront Rei with stained pants.

After he put on some green cargo pants and a black turtleneck, he grabbed his gun and made his way back into the streets. If he remembered correctly, the main Black Wolf Headquarters was not too far.

The Black Wolf Gang headquarters was in a run down hotel. At least, it appeared run down to the untrained eye. Inside was luxurious. At least 36 floors contained different rooms and contained many secrets. Syaoran had it built so the whole hotel was a maze. Only few members knew their way around it. Syaoran was one of them.

And so was Rei.

"If I know Rei, he took over my office. Great, I'm going to have to climb all the way to the top…just great."

Syaoran climbed slowly, at first with ease until he got to the rough, flat bricks-something he had built on purpose in case of intruders. He then had used an assortment of weapons to climb to the top.

"I just you're okay, Sakura," he said as he looked at the setting sun.

* * *

"Thank you, Eriol-kun! I'll see you tomorrow," Tomoyo kissed him lightly on his cheek.

"Take care," he waved before driving off. Sakura and Tomoyo began walking to Tomoyo's front door. They were already inside the property.

"Sakura, I am really glad you're back," Tomoyo smiled.

"Me too!" Sakura replied cheerfully.

"Have you talked to Yukito-san?"

"No, not yet."

"What are you planning to say to him."

"Honestly, I have no idea. But I'll see him tomorrow, so I'll be able to think of something by then."

"I'm pretty sure you won't need to worry about seeing him, seeing as no one will be seeing you two for a long time…"

Sakura and Tomoyo froze.

"Tomoyo-chan, that wasn't you, was it?" she asked nervously.

"No…" Tomoyo said shakily.

"Hello ladies," a man in black came down from one of the Sakura trees in Tomoyo's properties.

Before they were taken, Sakura yelled out one scream;

"SYAORAN!"

* * *

"Suddenly, I feel a chill…"Syaoran frowned.

"As you should, Syaoran-sempai," a male voice called from the darkness.

"Rei-kohai…long time no see," Syaoran replied coolly. "What the hell have you been doing?"

"Some of us felt you had gotten soft, and I got bored…so I decided to become leader."

"You son of a bitch."

"Why? Just cause I like to have a little fun," Rei laughed. At that moment, he stopped Syaoran from shooting him by shooting Syaoran instead in the arm.

"You asshole!"

"Hey, you were gonna shoot me! Besides, I don't wanna kill you before you see what happens to your precious girl, men, get him."

"Wait! Sakura!" Syaoran grunted as the pain in hi arm wa great and was currently being tied up.

"Don't worry, Syaoran-sempai, you'll see her real soon," Rei smiled.

And knocked Syaoran out with his gun.

It was the crappiest day ever.

* * *

_okay, yeah!_

_-Celi_


	15. Author's Note: Important

I am sorry to inform you all that I will be deleting my fanfiction account on Wednesday, August 8, 2007.

I want to thank everyone who supported me and my nerdy need to write for the last five years.

Wow, it has been a long time.

My fanfiction will continue to exist. All of my stories, along with new updated chapters and other fics will be on my livejournal. My penname is celiphone89 and the link will be on my profile. I feel this will be much easier to write without the limitations I have felt before. Fanfiction and I have been at somewhat of a private war, and now I feel I should host my stories, fanfics and originals, on my own blog.

My journal is locked and only friends can view. I am sorry if this is an incovinience. However, I can be reached and kept in contact from there.

To everyone, I bid you adieu.

Thank you!

Arigato!

Gracias!

Much loves, my lovez, I live and write for you all.

Celi


End file.
